


No no, not I

by MsPsychoFairy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Magic, I'm Bad At Summaries, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slow Build, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPsychoFairy/pseuds/MsPsychoFairy
Summary: Geralt meats Fae!Jaskier due to a slight misunderstanding (or maybe its destiny messing with them?) and when Jaskier hurts his wing they are kind of stuck together for a while. It’s a journey that not only brings them in more and more danger and to unknown magical places but it also brings them closer together, if they want to admit it or not. The Fae is annoying Geralt to no end but he can’t just let him die, can he?----Jaskier saw the jagged edge of the stone a fraction of a second too late and he couldn't stop himself from stepping on it with his bare feet. He hissed in pain, baring his fangs.  “Wait, damn it,” a deep voice behind him demanded but he would not obey. He wouldn't dream of obeying the command of a monster that wanted to kill him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 80
Kudos: 375





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Intro came out a lot shorter than I thought it would. But the next Chapters will be longer :)
> 
> *Update* This chapter is now betaed by my lovely engildedalcove, thank u <3

Blood was rushing through his ears, his lungs burning and his heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. For a second, he stopped running and stood still, breathing heavily through his mouth and far too loud for his own liking. His eyes wide open in fear, he stared at the ground in front of him while a clawed hand clutched to a nearby tree, dirty and shaking. Holding his breath for a second, he tried to focus and listen for the thing behind him...following him. Maybe he had shaken it off. Then he heard the rustling of leaves again and heavy footsteps. Silver cutting mercilessly through branches and undergrowth. Damn.

In an instance he was running again, fear pumping through his every cell. He had to get away, had to hide. But where? His legs were getting weaker and every muscle and bone in his whole body were aching. He had flown at first, when he had first seen the beast coming through the eyes of a doe. Jaskier had been curious when he had heard quiet footsteps approaching, almost inaudible. Humans seldom wandered this far into the forest, so far away from the town. And they were always so very loud and clumsy. So, he had gotten curious and had asked a nearby doe to let him see through its eyes, to see who was coming; who would be so foolish to wander into the forest at the foot of the fiery mountains. Alone.

Jaskier was no child and he was not scared easily, but he had never in his life been so quick to get up and run, or rather fly away, than in the moment he had seen the yellow eyes searching through the thicket. Humans he could handle. They could be dangerous, yes, but they were easily fooled, too simple minded. But if there was one thing he had ever been warned about, for as long as he could remember, it was those yellow eyes. Eyes belonging to ruthless beast that would not hesitate to kill... or worse.

So he had taken off as fast as his wings could carry him. But even with fear running through his veins, he was no fool. He couldn't lead the beast to his family, to his home. He took off in the opposite direction, away from the mountains, even if it meant that he would be on his own. After flying to the east for a while the forest started to get thicker. There were more trees and branches hanging in his way, more plants and undergrowth and less open space to fly. He had to stop flying to avoid ripping his wings on a branch or anything and had started running. Jaskier had never had to run so fast and for this long in his whole life though and it slowly began to tire him out. But he could still feel the beast coming closer.

Looking back for a quick second, he caught a glimpse of white between the lush green of the forest. He yelped and snapped his head forward again when he half crashed into a cedar, scratching his palms and forearms on the bark. Jaskier’s whole body was shaking. While his eyes were focused on the path in front of him, his ears were focused on what was happening behind him. It was hard to hear with the blood rushing in his ears, but he could make out the steady pace of running footsteps. The silver sword cutting through the branches and plants Jaskier had pleaded to grow and intertwine behind him to at least slow it down a little. But it didn't seem to help much.

Sometimes Jaskier thought he could hear the beast growl, maybe even say something. But what could it have to say that would be important before it would kill him? Nothing really. So he kept running, trying to get more and more air into his lungs with every shaking breath sucked in through his open mouth. He stumbled when his legs gave out for a second but he had to keep going.

His eyes darted from one tree to another, searching for a way out, an idea on how to stay alive, to be safe, but he couldn't think of anything. The fear was numbing his mind and he had been running for what felt like hours now. He didn't even know where he was anymore. The forest felt strange, foreign, and unfamiliar and less and less plants were willing to help him. He was alone and weak and he would probably die out here.

Jaskier saw the jagged edge of the stone a fraction of a second too late and he couldn't stop himself from stepping on it with his bare feet. He hissed in pain, baring his fangs. It caused him to stumble and fall to his knees, catching himself with bloody palms on the wet forest floor before his face could hit the ground. But he could still hear the yellow-eyed monster coming closer. He quickly got up again and continued running, if one could still call it that. “Wait, damn it,” a deep voice behind him demanded but he would not obey. He wouldn't dream of obeying the command of a monster that wanted to kill him.

Jaskier noticed that it must have started to rain a while ago since there were already little puddles forming on the forest floor and the ground was starting to get slippery under his feet. He should have seen it coming. It had looked like rain that morning.

It was just when he could make out a clearing not far ahead of him that his foot got caught in a root and he slipped. Too startled from losing his footing so suddenly, he couldn't catch himself in time and hit the ground face first. Sharp pain exploded in his head and he could taste blood, he had probably bitten his cheek or tongue or both. His vision got blurry for a few seconds and his arms shook when he tried to push himself up, giving out under his own weight. If he could get to the clearing he could fly again. Fly as high as his wings would carry him and then back home.... Still breathing heavily, Jaskier again tried to push himself up but there was just not enough energy left in his body and his hands slipped in the mud. He had been flying and running and using magic to block the path behind him with plants for hours now and he was unfamiliar with the forest and its energy around him. He couldn't take it any more. At least he had led it away from home... from the others...

Still lying on the wet forest floor, he tried to calm down his breathing. There was no point in continuing to run. If he could gather all of the energy he had left, maybe he could distract it for a few moments. The clearing was just in front of him, he only had to run a few meters and lunge into the air and then...but there was not enough time.

Jaskier closed his eyes in resignation and took a deep breath when he heard the footsteps slow down and come to a halt just behind him. He would at least die with his head held high, like he was supposed to, with pride and not in fear. He rolled onto his back and pushed himself up on his elbows as best as he could, baring bloody fangs and hissing at the monster that had chased him through this forest. “Just do it,” he spat, and arched his head a little higher, baring his neck. The rain was pouring now, washing away some of the blood and dirt on Jaskier’s face and chest. The white-haired beast seemingly needed to catch its breath as well. It slowly paced back and forth, sword still in hand, but it never turned his back to Jaskier. Clever. “Come on, do it! Kill me! I know that´s what you want,” Jaskier shouted, but he was sure he would have been heard even when whispering. What he didn't expect though was for the creature to huff out a small laugh, its breath forming a small white cloud in the cold forest air. Shaking its head a little, it turned to Jaskier. “I don´t wa-”

Sadly, for Jaskier, the yellow-eyed one had fast reflexes. Otherwise the dagger he had quickly pulled from the sheath on his calf would have hit its eye instead of just flying past its left ear. But even though he missed his target, Jaskier had distracted it for a second and he needed to use that to his benefit if he wanted to get out of this alive.

He tried to scramble to his feet as best as he could, wings already starting to beat with the last bit of energy he could muster when the muddy ground beneath him started to shake and suddenly gave away. Wet earth and stone started to crumble, trees toppled over, roots rising to the surface, or was the surface falling below the roots? Jaskier couldn't tell and he couldn't find his footing, everything happened too quickly. His hands blindly reached out to find anything to hold onto but everything was falling. The earth and rocks and trees around him were falling and they left no space to spread his wings. He could hear himself shriek amidst the noise of splintering trees, crumbling stone, and pouring rain. Then there was pain, a white-hot flash burning through his body, making his ears ring and his head explode. It was worse than anything he had ever felt before and Jaskier imagined for a second that this was what it must feel to be struck by lightning. Only worse. Every cell in his body wanted to scream, wanted him to scream but there was too much soil and rain and he couldn't breathe and everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 [moodboard](https://mspsychofairy.tumblr.com/post/618840272917430272/a-moodboard-to-the-first-chapter-of-my)
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far. <3


	2. The Wolf and the Fawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer so here's chapter two, as promised a lot longer than the first one.  
> Ch2[moodboard](https://mspsychofairy.tumblr.com/post/618857908909785088/no-no-not-i-x-part-2-part-1)
> 
> Also I wanted to add that I only know the netflix series and try to read up on the Witcher world as best as I can but I will probably chance some things to better fit this story, so bear with me :D
> 
> *UPDATE* This Chapter is now betaed as well,no major changes though. Thank you engildedalcove <3

Lying there in the pouring cold rain, buried under wet dirt, leaves, and half of a broken tree, Geralt began wondering how he got himself in this situation. His body was brutally aching and he could feel bruises forming everywhere. But it was nothing his mutagens wouldn't take care of in a few hours. Still, it hurt like a bitch.

It was mid spring and he had come through Posada just a few days ago. The people there where simple folk. Maybe not the smartest, but not stupid either. He had soon caught word of creatures roaming the nearby forest, getting closer to town after the mild winter, stealing children and luring men and women to their demise, sometimes driving them mad.

Geralt had only ever heard of creatures doing things like this once or twice from stories at Kaer Morhen. They had been warned. They were told to be very cautious, even though no one had seen a Fae for hundreds of years. So Geralt had been sure they were just old wives’ tales and whatever the people in and around Posada had seen or heard had to be some other creature. Whatever it was, he decided to look into it after the Alderman of Posada approached him with the matter, offering a more than a decent amount of coin to get rid of the problem.

The next morning, he took off into the forest, armed and armored. He had to leave Roach behind at the stable of the inn he had been staying at; if he were to come across Fae or equally magical creatures, he didn’t want his loyal mare to be spooked by so much magic in the air. The plant life and water there would probably do her more harm than good, so he had decided it was better to be safe than sorry and let her stay behind. If he didn’t come back, she would be better off in the stable than in a Fae forest anyway.

After walking quietly through the forest for about half a day the air started to grow thicker, almost sizzling with magic. The animals became stranger, too; a bright blue woodpecker crossed his way and a snow-white deer watched him intently with striking blue eyes.

A second later Geralt heard an unfamiliar noise in the distance and, after concentrating on it for a few seconds, he realized that it must have been the beating of wings. Fast, almost inaudible, and most important- slowly fading in the distance. "Fuck."

He started running after the creature, the bitter smell of fear soon hitting him in the face like a stone wall. Whatever he was dealing with it was no mindless monster, but an intelligent creature with conscious thoughts. Maybe he could talk to it, reason with it, ask it to leave the humans of Posada alone. Otherwise, if it really did what the townsfolk were saying, he had to kill it... but he would rather not. He killed monsters, and only monsters. He could tell that the humans would take it into their own hands eventually if he didn’t handle it; maybe get a witch or a sorcerer for help, and they were far more unscrupulous for the right payment.

Geralt yelled a few times, trying to get the creature to stop, but its pace never wavered. Maybe it couldn't understand him. After a while, he caught glances of pale skin and shimmering wings, but it was fast while running, and even faster when flying. He had to admit, he had hard time keeping up. Running for hours without stopping was tiring, even for a Witcher, and the rain pouring from the sky was no pleasure either.

He was glad when it finally stopped running, even if it was because it had slammed to the ground in exhaustion. Geralt had to catch his breath for a few moments before he could explain the situation, to tell the creature that humans were going to come for it. But then everything had happened so fast.

"Do it. Kill me." A blade aimed toward his head, a shrill yelp and then the ground crumbling beneath his feet. They had been standing on a cliff, a fucking unstable cliff, the rain soaking the ground making it even worse. Geralt cursed himself for not realizing it sooner as he was crawling out from underneath dirt and broken roots.

He groaned as he stood up and brushed off some dirt and wet leaves from his armor. Pulling a twig from his hair, he looked up the rock wall in front of him. It was steep and had to be about a hundred meters high. Not many would survive a fall like this and even the Witcher's body was hurting like hell. He could feel a few broken ribs, making it hard to breathe in the damp forest air, but he would manage.

Looking around he caught sight of pale skin and brown hair almost completely buried under soil and rocks a few meters away from him. Damn it. With a silent grunt Geralt carefully started making his way over. Or more like limping over since a small branch seemed to have speared his right thigh. If he was attacked now, he would have a hard time fighting. At least his sword was easy to find and he picked it up while approaching the creature. The Fae.

It seemed to be unconscious the Witcher noticed as he moved away some of the rocks laying on top of it. The rain helped to get rid of some of the soil and dirt but it, or rather _he_ as Geralt noticed, was bleeding at several parts of his body. Almost black blood was running from his nose and mouth, several scratches and bruises covered the Fae's whole body, oozing blood as well, and an especially nasty wound was decorating his left side.

The Fae stayed unmoving as Geralt leaned in to get a closer look. He could hear its heart beating, slow but steady, and see its chest rise and fall ever so slightly. It was still alive. Then he noticed one of his legs was swelled and was bruising to a dark blue, almost black. It had to be broken.

A bright flash followed by crashing thunder made the Witcher look up at the gray and slowly darkening sky. There was a storm coming. Cursing his luck, he looked down again at the still unconscious Fae. They needed to get out of the rain, find shelter before the storm got worse. And it would, Geralt could sense it.

Looking around them he could see that the stone wall they had crashed down from stretched on to the left and right. He couldn't see an end to it, and behind them the forest stretched on. More trees, great.

It was lucky that the cliff hung over a small clearing, otherwise he probably would have been speared by more than just a small branch. Looking closer through the thicket and trees Geralt could make out a formation of rocks. Hopefully these could provide a bit of shelter. And hopefully there was nothing already living there. It was his best bet though.

Sighing and rolling his eyes in annoyance, Geralt crouched down, carefully gripped the Fae's arms, and heaved him up over his shoulder. He had to be the same height as the Witcher, a little smaller maybe, slim but sturdy build. Still, it came as a surprise how light he was. The aching in Geralt's muscles and his injured leg made it harder than he would have liked to carry the creature.

While picking him up, Geralt got a closer look at the fragile looking wings hanging limply from of the Fae's back. They looked a bit like the wings of a dragonfly just much larger, translucent membrane shimmering light blue in the remaining sun with darker blue veins running through them. Geralt could see a large rip in one of them but he decided to give it a closer look when he was out of the rain and cold and started walking, one arm around the Fae the other dragging his sword behind him.

He had to pause and lean on the sword a few times to take some weight off of his injured leg, but luckily the rock formation wasn't that far away. There was an overhang that created a small cave, two or three meters in width and length that looked unoccupied and the Witcher all but collapsed there as soon as he was out of the rain.

He managed to lay the Fae down without hitting its head to the ground and lay down beside it, his breath rattling. He grunted and clenched his teeth when he pulled the stick from his thigh in a swift motion. After that he let himself fall to his back again, glancing to his left at the still unconscious Fae beside him. “Fuck,” he barely managed to grumble when his vision started to go dark and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

Jaskier woke with a startle, his heart racing. He sat up way too fast and his head felt dizzy for a few moments; he had to close his eyes to get his surroundings to stop spinning. Taking a few deep breaths, his heart started to calm down just to start pounding again when he opened his eyes and noticed the man sitting across from a small fire to his right. Jumping up a little in surprise, Jaskier bumped into the wall to his left and instantly turned towards the man, pressing himself further to the wall.

“Holy-” he started, but bared his fangs and hissed when he saw yellow eyes looking up from the fire.

“Welcome back to living,” the other man said in a dry tone, deep voice almost like a growl. It reminded the Fae of a wolf and he instinctively moved to get up, beating his wings.

At that his hiss formed into something more like a yelp. Not just because he noticed the stick attached with leather straps to his very bruised left leg, but mostly because of the sharp pain coming from his back as he tried to move his wings.

His vision began to blur again for a moment, white spots appearing in front of him from the pain. Breathing heavily, Jaskier had to support himself with one arm on the ground and the other on the wall beside him, shaking a bit. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes and when the pain finally started to ebb away he carefully turned over his shoulder to look at his wings.

The Fae let out a shuddering breath when he saw the jagged tear in his right wing and reached out with shaking hands to carefully run a sharp finger along the edge, causing waves of pain to run through his body. So that probably was what had knocked him unconscious.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out, but snapped his head back up when the other spoke again.

“I'd be careful with that. Your bruises and wounds healed already, and the leg is looking better too, but I couldn't do much about the wing. It didn't heal on its own, looks painful though.” Then he put something in his mouth and chewed.

Jaskier shifted so he could lean against the wall behind him for support while glaring at the man and huffing out a sarcastic laugh.

“You don't say,” he hissed through sharp teeth. Looking around he quickly tried to take in his surroundings, eyes never leaving the white-haired beast (man?) for more than a few seconds. Now that he could get a closer look the yellow eyes didn´t look as scary as he had thought, but not any less intimidating. They also looked more like a warm amber than glowing yellow, he noticed. The long, white hair was still a bit damp, so he probably had been out in the rain not long ago.

They were sitting in a small cave and Jaskier could see the rain still pouring from the sky outside, cold wind blowing in from time to time. Judging from the little light there was, it had to be around late afternoon, but the small fire between them was giving enough warmth to be comfortable.

The man was wearing a lot of black, some armor pieces laying at his side. That was probably where the leather straps on his leg came from, then. Jaskier’s gaze fell on the silver sword laying at the man’s side but somehow it didn't strike fear in him anymore. If he had wanted to kill the Fae, he could have easily done so by now.

His gaze shifted back to his mending leg instead. He seemed to need Jaskier alive, maybe he wanted to sell him. Humans would probably pay a fortune for a Fae. But he wouldn't let himself be treated like a caged animal, he was better than that, deadlier.

At the moment though, he felt pretty weak and he kind of was trapped, to be honest. The little cave had only one opening and the man was sitting closer to it than Jaskier and could easily catch him if he tried to flee now. Especially with the broken leg and the-

“Eat.” Jaskier was pulled from his thoughts in surprise and looked at the white-haired man again. Then he glanced down at his hand, holding out a piece of what looked and smelled like roasted meat and glared back up.

The man slowly blinked and sighed, “Just take it. You were out for two days; you have to be hungry. And you and I both know that I could have killed you already if I wanted to.”

Jaskier looked down at the meat again, licking his lips. The smell made his mouth water and he just now realized his stomach felt more than just empty. After a few seconds, he quickly grabbed the meat and all but ripped it out of the other’s hand, biting into it without batting an eye. It was not the best meat he had ever had, but it was food and he needed energy to heal. And what did the man just say? He'd been unconscious for two damn days?!

Geralt just watched the Fae while he devoured the meat he had offered him. Wide blue eyes darted from one point to another and for a second they made Geralt think of the ocean. With its various tones of blue and turquoise, the tide and weather ever changing, just like the emotions and thoughts he could see flickering behind the Fae’s eyes. He thought he could almost hear the gears turning in the Fae's head, pondering on how he got here, what happened, and probably mostly on how to get out of here.

What he most definitely could hear though was the Fae’s fast-beating heart. Not as fast as it had been when he had begged, almost commanded Geralt to kill him, but still faster than a human’s heart, and far faster than a Witcher’s. Geralt couldn't smell any fear on the other man though, so that was probably its natural pace. There had been the telltale bitter smell of fear when the Fae had woken up, but it had faded quickly, leaving only the sweet smell of flowers and freshly cut grass that was now radiating off of the Fae constantly. The smell had already filled the little cave by the time Geralt had first woken up, and not even the fire had chased it away completely. Tangled with the smell of rain, pine, and wet soil coming from outside, it had numbed the Witcher’s senses at first, made him dizzy, but he was starting to get used to it.

The Fae had been looking outside for a while now. Probably trying to make out where they were or where he could flee to.

Geralt looked outside for a while as well. He was glad the ground in front of their little cave was sloping down and outward, otherwise they would have been sitting in a puddle of water by now. Little streams had formed on the forest floor; it hadn't stopped raining once since they got here. During the day it was just a few drops most of the time but in the evening it always got heavier. When he looked back at the Fae, he decided it may be time for some explaining. It probably still thought Geralt wanted to kill or kidnap him.

“You know, I won't stop you, Fae,” he said. The other man instantly looked back at Geralt, a puzzled look on his face. His messy brown hair, the pointy ears and the round nose made him look like a fawn for a second.

“What?”

Geralt had one arm placed on his leg while he gestured to the entrance with it. “You can leave if you want to. You probably still think I'm here to kill or catch you. But like I tried to explain from the beginning, I'm not.”

“I could kill _you_ ,” the Fae stated, like it was a fact. Geralt huffed out a dry laugh. He had heard a thing or two about the Fae and he knew they were powerful.

“Probably. More likely than many others, for sure. I know a thing or two about your kind though. I know that you like to trade favors. And I guess bringing you to shelter, mending to your injuries, and giving you food will at least give me the favor of you not killing me.” Blue eyes stared at him for a few seconds before turning to angry slits and looking outside again, arms crossed over his bare chest. The Fae was only wearing some loose, dark brown trousers reaching barely over his knees but he didn't seem to be cold.

The man was right, and it bothered Jaskier to no end. His kind often traded favors for favors. They didn't like to stay in one’s debt. They liked when others were in their debt, though. It was what Fae were made of. Created by destiny herself at the beginning of time to tend to the forest and the animals, in return gaining immense power to use as they saw fit. So even if he had wanted to, he couldn't just kill the... whatever the man was, without putting destiny on his bad side. He had helped Jaskier, even if the man was the reason that he was in this situation in the first place. He still had a lot of questions and he wasn't really sure where to start. He decided to start at the beginning though.

“Why did you chase me then?” The white-haired man looked back at him with furrowed brows and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“You ran.”

At that Jaskier’s mouth fell open a bit and he needed a moment to think of a response to that.

“Yeah, well, duh. Of course I ran. I- I mean...” he stuttered, gesturing up and down the other man's body. “Look at you. You´re...what even are you?” He honestly was curious about that. Yes, he had heard many horror stories about the yellow-eyed beasts and had been told to be cautious of them, but he never had gotten a name for what they were. He just learned from his parents to run when he saw one. But sitting here with the man, knowing that he had helped Jaskier, had offered him food and a warm fire, he didn't seem so scary anymore. Not at all, actually.

The man crooked his head to one side and furrowed his brows even more in wonder.

“I'm a Witcher,” he answered, tapping the medallion hanging from around his neck, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And for other people it probably was, Jaskier guessed from the way the man had said it. He had never heard of a Witcher though. Giving the medallion a closer look Jaskier could make out the head of a wolf. He knew there was something about the man and wolves.

“Wolf?”

“It´s the sign of my... guild.” Jaskier nodded as if he knew what the Witcher was talking about.

“So, there are others like you, other...Witchers?”

“Mhm,” the man just grunted.

“So what do Witchers do then? Other than chasing Fae through half of the forest?” Jaskier continued to ask.

“Kill monsters.”

Now it was the Fae's turn to furrow his brows. “Oh, and who decides who or what qualifies as a monster?”

Amber eyes bore into his. “Their actions.” Jaskier couldn't do anything but stare back at that for a few moments. A few seconds passed in silence and Jaskier grew irritated, he leaned forward a bit, “You know it would be brilliant if I didn’t have to pull every sentence from your mouth word for word, Witcher,” he whispered, and the man had the nerve to roll his eyes at that.

“Witchers were created to protect the lands from monsters. People give us coin and we get rid of the things lurking in the dark for them. Simple as that.” It was obvious that the man didn't want to talk about it further so Jaskier tried to get some other information, “Sooo.. did someone pay you to get rid of me?”

“I told you. I don´t want to kill you.”

“What were you doing in a Fae forest then?”

“There were rumors in Posada. About creatures in the forest, stealing children, luring people to their death. They wanted me to look into it.”

“Ha!” Jaskier yelled, pointing a sharp finger at the Witcher. “So they did pay you to get rid of me!” He winced a bit from moving too suddenly. His leg still hurt, not to mention his wing, and he carefully leaned back against the cold stone again. Geralt looked at the Fae in disbelief.

“So _you_ stole children and lured people to their death?”

“I- what? Of course not! I- I just- You know what I meant!” The Fae crossed his arms again and looked like he was pouting, mumbling more to himself than to Geralt. “Why would I steal human children? Why would anyone steal human children? They're weak and smelly and loud and blehh!” He made a disgusted noise at the end, staring at the ground in front of his feet.

It made a small grin appear on Geralt’s face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. “And lured people into the forest and to their death?" At that the Fae winced a bit.

“Well...,” Jaskier started slowly but realized how this must sound, so he quickly looked at the Witcher again. “We don't kill people! When we're bored and humans wander too far into the forest, we... have a little fun with them. Lead them in circles, make them see things. But never for long. And we don’t kill or even hurt them. Except for when they hurt us, of course. But we are no... monsters,” he finished slowly. “And if you know so much about the Fae, as you say you do, you know I´m not lying. You know we can´t,” he quickly added.

“Doesn't mean you don't know how to talk around the truth,” the Witcher said.

Jaskier grinned to himself at that for a second. “True. But this is all the truth there is to tell. I swear it.”

The Witcher didn't look at him anymore and instead poked at the fire with a stick after adding another piece of wood. It was getting dark outside and the wind was starting to pick up again, thunder already crashing in the distance. Geralt wasn't sure if the Fae could hear it, but he could probably sense the electricity of lightning in the air too. It would be strange for a creature that’s almost one with mother nature not to. “I believe you.”

Geralt really did. It had seemed strange to him from the beginning. That's why he had wanted to talk to the Fae first instead of just killing it. And the way it sounded, there were more than just this one living in the forest around the fiery mountains. Killing one wouldn't have solved it, if anything it probably would have made the rest even angrier and more destructive. Still the question remained, had the Alderman simply lied to him, or was there something else still roaming the forest and killing people?

“That´s why I wanted to talk to you.”

Jaskier eyebrows raised at that. “Oh really? You know I wouldn't have taken you as the ‘talk first’ kinda guy. With the big silver sword and all,” he shrugged.

“Necessary precaution in unknown territory. Do you know of anything in the forest that would do things like that?”

The Fae seemed to think about that for a few seconds before answering, “Not really.”

“Mhm.” Geralt decided not to dwell on it any longer for now. It would probably take a while before he got back to Posada, or the forest there anyway, since they seemed to be trapped in a basin. They would probably have to walk for a while to find a way up. The Fae didn't even know of his poor luck yet.

“Hopefully the damn rain will stop tomorrow.” It was pitch black outside by now and Geralt watched the Fae looking out into the darkness. Then he closed his blue eyes and breathed deeply in and out for a few moments. Geralt couldn't tell if he was listening for something or smelling or just sensing something in a totally different way than he ever could, but after a while the Fae opened his eyes again and looked at the Witcher. “It will,” he answered quietly, and Geralt didn't ask about it further. He glanced down at the Fae's leg and back up. “You should sleep. You need it.”

It didn't really sit well with Jaskier to relax and sleep in the company of a total stranger, but then again, he had been unconscious for two days in the Witcher’s company already. And he really did need to rest if he wanted his leg to heal. The wing would probably take a long while still, but Jaskier didn't want to think about it for now, so he just nodded and carefully shifted down to his left side. As soon as he had laid down his eyelids began to feel heavy. The floor was hard, but he would manage. Closing his eyes, he listened to the rain and the crackling of the fire and within minutes he was fast asleep. He missed his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome <3


	3. The Rockrose and the Thistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is, chapter 3. The chapter and the whole story will be beta-read from now on. A huge thanks to engildedalcove <3 who helped me edit the chapter and who will also reread chapter one and two. So they will be updated in a few days as well. It will only be getting rid of some spelling mistakes and the sort, nothing story changing. Now enjoy <3

When Geralt opened his eyes the next morning the rain had finally stopped. He had only allowed himself some light sleep for a few hours, not knowing what might be lurking in the dark in this unknown part of the forest. It was just getting bright and the Fae was still fast asleep at the other side of the cave. He could use some more sleep as well but now was not the time. They had to move to find a way back up and find different shelter in case it started raining again.

Moving outside, Geralt stretched his back and shoulders and looked up at the sky through the trees. It was still gray and cloudy, but it didn't look like it would rain for at least a few hours. Some of the rocks at the mouth of the cave had gathered clear water from the rain, so he cupped his hand and drank some.

He had gone into the forest unprepared and he cursed himself for it. He could at least have taken a flask and some more potions with him. He had only taken some potions for extra strength, a small knife, and his silver sword. In his defense, this was supposed to be a much shorter trip. It didn’t make his poor packing any less stupid.

Looking around again, he noticed that the forest was far too quiet now that the rain wasn't making so much noise. Maybe the basin, or whatever this was, wasn't as large as he thought and there weren't many animals living in here. He luckily had caught a small doe yesterday morning, but they had to find more food and a better source of water. After looking around one last time, he went back into the cave and started to put his discarded armor pieces back on as best as he could with some straps missing. Something in this forest put him on edge but Geralt couldn't put his finger on what it was. He just knew he had to move sooner rather than later.

He only noticed the Fae had woken up when a hand held out the missing leather straps of his armor over the dead fire.

When he looked up, he found that the other man had gotten closer and had unfastened the brace Geralt had put around his broken leg to keep it in place. He glanced down at the Fae's leg for a moment finding the bruises almost gone. The brown-haired man cleared his throat and again wagged the straps in his hand at Geralt.

“Thank you,” the Fae said quietly. Geralt wanted to respond that he should have left the brace on his leg a bit longer, but then decided against it and just nodded. He took the straps from the Fae and finished putting his armor on.

While he put his sword into the sheath on his back he watched the Fae trying to get up and failing miserably at it. He had put one hand on the wall for support and slowly stood up with his right leg. But as soon as he tried to put some weight on the left one, he winced and almost fell forward if not for Geralt catching him by his arm. At that the Fae hissed at him with sharp fangs and pulled his arm out of the Witcher’s grasp, falling down on his butt again. He was out of breath already but Geralt backed away a few steps giving him some space.

The Fae seemed to be a proud creature that didn't want any help. After a few more failed attempts to stand up on his own, Geralt stepped in front of him and silently held out a hand to the panting man sitting on the ground. Angry blue eyes glanced up at him for a second and when the Fae looked back down he appeared to be pouting again. A few seconds later he wordlessly took the Witcher’s hand without looking up and Geralt carefully helped him up, supporting the Fae on his left side.

“If it's still broken you-”

“It's not,” Jaskier interrupted the Witcher “, I'm just... weak still,” he quietly admitted.

He was healing a lot slower than he should, he noticed, and his powers were still drained as well. The forest here was strange...

When they had made their way outside, Jaskier leaned onto the stones, letting go of the Witcher. He could very well walk on his own in a few moments. He just needed a little... starting help. He carefully started to put a bit weight on the leg while he leaned on the rocks. It still hurt like hell, but it was not broken anymore.

Jaskier tried to ignore the constant aching his wing was causing him and instead thought about the path he had run a few days ago. It would be a damn long way with his leg still hurting but he had to try. As soon as he was back to a more magical part of the forest he could call for help through the plants.

After he drank some water that had gathered on the rocks he carefully straightened up and started limping in the direction he knew they had come from. He didn't know how but it was like a compass in his very soul that would always lead him back home.

After he had managed to cross a few meters while supporting himself on some trees from time to time he could make out the clearing he had probably landed in after crashing down a cliff. He figured that was what must have happened. But he knew he could find a way up again. How deep could he have fallen?

“Where are you going, Fae?” he heard the Witcher call and huffed out a small laugh.

“Home. What’s it look like?” Jaskier answered without looking back. He had said his thanks and had not killed the Witcher for chasing him through the forest for hours. That had to be enough thanks for pulling him to a cave and wrapping some leather straps and a stick around his leg.

When he came to the clearing his mouth fell open while he was looking up the huge wall made of stone and soil and roots in front of him. He could hear the Witcher’s footsteps coming to halt a few steps behind him.

“Oh really? And how are you going to do that? Without being able to fly, that is?” the Witcher snorted in a sarcastic tone. Jaskier gulped down the disappointment that was rising in his chest and looked to the left and then to the right for a few moments.

“Well... I guess I'm just.... going to walk for a bit until I find an ascent of some kind.” Damn, they had fallen down quite a bit deeper than he had imagined. If he could fly this would be no problem though. But since he couldn't at the moment, this WAS in fact a problem.

“Yeah, I'm going to spare you the trouble, Fae. I've walked to both sides for at least two kilometers. We seemed to be in a basin of some sort. And if we are where I think we are the only ascent is right behind us on the other side of the forest,” Geralt told him, pointing behind him with his thumb while leaning against a tree. While he slept, he had remembered Eskel telling him about a descent to a forest he found once while crossing the far lands behind the blue and the fiery mountains. Now Geralt and the Fae probably were standing inside of the basin this descent lead to. After going up there they could walk around it and back towards Posada and the Fae's home forest again.

Jaskier looked at the Witcher back over his shoulder in disbelief, then back up the wall in front of him, back into the dark forest behind him and back to the Witcher.

“You´re kidding me, right?” The white-haired man just glanced to the side for a second, shrugged and grunted and Jaskier guessed it meant something like “Do I look like I'm kidding?” So the Fae took a large breath and looked up at the wall again. A small desperate laugh was forming in his throat.

“No. No no no no no... No fucking way. I will not walk through kilometers of this forest, away from my home just to walk back around it again. No!” He shook his head vehemently.

Geralt just raised one eyebrow looking at the Fae's back. “So what? You´re going to sit here all by yourself and wait for your wing to heal?”

“Yes!” he answered, turning around to face the Witcher. “That is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm not-” Jaskier was interrupted by a harrowing screech coming from the forest and the Witcher turned around, immediately pulling his sword from his back.

“Wha- what was that?” the Fae asked in a higher pitched voice than normal, his heart picking up its pace.

Geralt instantly fell into a fighting stance and tried to listen for the noise again. “I don't know. Stay back.”

“You don't know? Shouldn't you know? Being, and I quote here, 'created to kill monsters' and all that? I mean-”

“Silent!” the Witcher harshly interrupted Jaskier’s panicked babbling and his mouth snapped shut immediately. Then there was the screeching again and suddenly something that resembled a spider dropped out of a tree not far away and started hurtling in their direction. And it was a big spider, a fucking almost-two-times-the-height-of-the-Witcher spider.

Jaskier’s eyes widened at the sight. He had never seen something like this. He guessed it was an Arachas, but he had never before crossed one’s path before and he had been glad about it. Also no one had ever told him they could get this big. Its mouth and fangs roughly resembled an orchid and its legs and abdomen were brown and structured like sticks and bark. Obviously camouflage.

The Fae was glad the Witcher was standing closer to the Arachas and had taken a few steps to his right, placing himself between the beast and Jaskier. Damn it, why had he thrown away his dagger? Without the Witcher and little to no magic at his disposal he was pretty much helpless, so he carefully took a few steps back. He couldn't even run with his leg. But the Witcher had told him he was made to kill monsters, so this was his time to shine and prove his word.

Just as Geralt wanted to leap forward, the Arachas being close enough to land the first strike, it made a huge leap into the air and jumped over Geralt’s head, totally ignoring the Witcher.

He quickly turned around and saw it landing only a few steps away from the Fae and then it leaped again, tackling Jaskier down with a frightened scream from the Fae. Geralt instantly started running. He had often seen Arachas, they were not uncommon in forests but this one was bigger than every one he had ever seen. And most importantly, probably just as venomous as their smaller kin. Fuck.

Jaskier found himself lying under the spider, struggling to get out of its grip desperately pushing at it while the fangs snapped at his face, almost reaching it. Falling on his back had made him see stars and it hurt like hell, tears forming in his eyes. How could this thing jump so high?

“Hold on!” he heard the Witcher and saw him running towards them. Jaskier could see him make a gesture with one hand out of the corner of his eyes and the spider stumbled a bit to the side. But only for a second. Then it was back over Jaskier, sharp legs almost piercing through his thigh if he hadn't rolled out of the way.

“Help,” he wheezed breathlessly, pressing his eyes closed.

Finally, Geralt was close enough again to swing his sword at the creature. Aard hadn't really done much to it except make it stumble a bit so he had to rely on fighting alone. The Fae didn't seem to be much of a help. He was still laying on the floor under the Ararchas, struggling to get away. “Hey!” Geralt screamed at the beast as he hit it with his sword. At that, it finally moved off of the Fae and turned toward the Witcher. Jaskier used the momentary distraction to scramble out of the way as quickly as he could.

Again and again the Witcher swung his sword at the spider, dodging the enemy's blows as best as he could. Suddenly it swiped out a leg, causing Geralt to loose his balance and it managed to flung him at a nearby tree which knocked all air out of his lungs and he grunted. When he stood up a second later, he was angry. He wouldn't waste his potions on this damn ugly spider.

“Ghrrrn!” Growling he ran forward, spinning around himself once to get more force into his attack and slashed into one of the spider’s legs. It came off in one clean cut and the thing screeched, obviously getting angrier as well.

Jaskier had scrambled away as far and as fast as he could and was still sitting in the dirt watching the Witcher fight with the Arachas. He felt more than useless at the moment.

After a ruthless back and forth between the man and the creature the Witcher finally managed to jump on top of the spider. It desperately tried to get him off, shaking its body but he held tight and then managed to ram his sword between its abdomen and its thorax with brutal force.

Decapitated and with only five legs left the beast collapsed to the ground and went still. The Witcher was still sitting on top of the spider’s abdomen, strands of hair hanging in front of his face in a mess and he was breathing heavily.

Looking over to the Fae, Geralt could see him sitting in the dirt still, eyes wide in shock and the smell of fear hanging in the air. Now that the creature was dead the scent was slowly fading and Geralt slid down from the beast’s abdomen, stumbling a bit to the side. Picking up his sword, he started to walk over to the Fae.

“Did it bite or scratch you?” Wide blue eyes just stared at him still in shock as he slowly shook his head.

Jaskier breathed in and out deeply, the adrenaline just now leaving his body. When the Witcher stretched out a hand in front of his face he instantly took it, letting himself be pulled up from the ground again. Standing on shaking legs he looked the Witcher over for a few seconds. His armor was dirty and slimy from the creature’s blood, his hair a mess as well and a grumpy look was written on his mud smeared face.

“You still want to stay here and wait for your wing to heal, Fae?” he said through clenched teeth.

The tone of the Witcher made Jaskier angry. It was obvious that he thought him weak and helpless. Well, yes. Maybe he was at the moment but it was only because he had no weapon and this fucking forest wasn't giving him any power back. If he had his powers, he could have ripped the beast in two with a snap of his fingers.

“Yes!”

The Witcher had the nerve to huff out a small laugh at that. “You will die out here on your own, Fae.”

“So what?” Jaskier spat back, his brows furrowed in anger. “What do you care? I know you think me weak and helpless. But I'm not! If you hadn't chased me through the forest and made me throw my dagger at you, I could have very well taken up with that thing on my own,” he continued to yell.

“I didn't ask you to throw it a me and I told you that I only ran after you because you ran away first,” Geralt growled in response and put his sword in its sheath again. The Fae made an outraged sound at that and gasped. That damn creature was to stubborn for his own good. But all right. If it didn't want Geralt’s help, so be it. 

“But fine. Have it your way, Fae. Stay here and wait for your demise. I most definitely won’t sit here and wait to grow some wings myself. Good luck.” Then he turned around and started walking toward the forest again. It'd probably be at least a four or five day walk to get to the ascent. But he didn't have many other options.

After a few steps he could feel a sharp sting in his left arm and he instinctively placed his right hand on it. Black spots slowly appeared in his vision and he pressed his eyelids closed for a few seconds to get rid of them. When he opened them again it had only gotten worse, the trees in front of him suddenly doubling and he blinked again a few times. Then the ground seemed to tilt and he only realized that he had been the one tilting when his right side hit the floor.

Jaskier was still angry, blowing air out through his nose as he watched the Witcher turn around to leave. Fine. He could very well take care of himself. He could have handled the Arachas as well if he had needed to. He at least really tried to get himself to believe _that_. He didn't need the damn Witcher for protection. A few days and his wing would be in better shape and then he was out of here. He could survive this long on his own... Crossing his arms, he glared daggers at the Witcher’s back as he walked into the forest.

He was just about to turn around as well to find himself a nice spot for a camp as he saw the Witcher suddenly stop and start swaying on his feet. When the white-haired man tilted to the right and hit the ground with a dull thud, Jaskier flinched. He stood still for a few seconds, but when the other man made no move to get up again he quickly started to limp over. Was he unconscious?

When he reached the Witcher, Jaskier quickly let himself fall to his knees in front of him and looked the other over.

“Witcher? Are you ok?” he asked, hands hovering over the man’s body. He wasn't sure what to do but at least the Witcher was still conscious.

“I- can't move,” he said through clenched teeth with effort.

Looking closer at the Witcher, Jaskier could see dark veins spreading on his neck from under his armor. Then his eyes landed on the ripped fabric at the man’s arm and the black oozing gush beneath it.

“Fuck,” he whispered and barely touched the arm, causing Geralt to grunt in pain. Then he glared at the Witcher’s face. “You ask me if I'm injured but don't check yourself over? These things are venomous, right!?”

Geralt glared back at the Fae. “Yes,” he barely managed to growl. He had noticed the spider getting a hit on his arm with a spike on its leg, but he hadn't thought the effect of the venom to set in so early and so strong. He could barely feel his own body. He could smell the Fae panicking, blue eyes darting over his body in a hurry.

“W- Well, what do I do? Is there an antidote?”

“It’ll....be...fine....Just...need......time,” Geralt managed to press out between rasping breaths.

The Fae's eyes got big at that as he was still kneeling on the ground in front of Geralt. “Oh, great. Sure, time...uhh...” Jaskier started and bit his bottom lip, looking around for what to do next. He couldn't abandon the man who just saved his life a few minutes ago. Even if said man was an asshole. Well, who needed help now?

After quickly looking around for a bit he turned back to the Witcher again and pushed at his side to get him to lay on his back. Then he took the black knife that was placed on the man’s belt and slid it into the holster on his right calf, where his own dagger had originally sat. The action caused the Witcher to grunt in displeasure.

“Don't worry. I'll give it back, I promise. But if anything attacks us now, we're fucked without me having a weapon,” Jaskier explained.

Then he got up again and for a second Geralt thought the Fae would leave him there since he couldn't see him anymore. Then something pulled at his collar and blue eyes and messy brown hair came into view again. The Fae's face looked strained as he slowly pulled Geralt’s body through the dirt and he could feel the Fae stumbling from time to time. His leg was still not in good condition. Still, he somehow managed to drag the Witcher the short distance between where he had collapsed to the, by now very familiar, stone cave.

“Damn, you´re heavy,” he heard the Fae grunt out.

When they finally arrived in the cave after what felt like an eternity, Jaskier let go of the Witcher’s collar and fell back on his butt. He was panting and leaned his head back on the cold wall behind him. Geralt couldn't do much but concentrate on his breathing and the venom spreading through his body at the moment. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the pale legs of the Fae stretching out to his right and left. He still sat behind the Witcher and was catching his breath. After a while he leaned forward and over the Witcher’s face poking a sharp finger into Geralt’s breastplate with a sadistic grin.

“So, who's the helpless one now, huh? You can be glad I don't hold grudges for long... and that you saved my life. When this is over, we're even again!”

The Witcher just stared back at him and clenched his teeth. “Mhh.”

After a while Jaskier stood up again and started to make his way outside. “Where...?” he heard the Witcher grunt.

“I'm going to collect some wood and stones to start a fire. I'll be back.” He better be, Geralt thought. The Fae still had his knife. But the Fae kept his word and was back after a few minutes. All of this had taken some time, the fight hadn't been short and it had taken a long while for the Fae to drag him back into the cave so it would probably start to get dark outside again soon.

The brown-haired man sat down wordlessly and stacked up the branches and pieces of wood he had found and held out his right hand over them, open palm turned down. Geralt watched as the Fae softly pressed his eyelids shut and parted his lips to draw in deep silent breaths. He sat there for a few minutes in deep concentration but whatever he had wanted to achieve didn't seem to have worked. Because after a while the Fae clenched his hand into a fist and opened his eyes again in anger. Then he began striking the two rocks he had bought along at each other. He seemed to get more annoyed with every try though and silently cursed under his breath.

When the wood finally caught a spark of fire it was already getting dark outside and the wind was picking up. Jaskier was relieved when he finally started the fire. It would have been a cold night otherwise. He was hungry and exhausted, but he could still hear the Witcher breathe heavily and watched his eyes closing for a few moments from time to time before opening up again. Eyes unfocused, his vision probably blurry from the venom in his veins. Not many would survive that, but he said he would so Jaskier believed him.

“You should get some rest. You need it,” he said while looking out into the forest, listening for anything that was out of place.

“Too...dangerous...Fae...” Jaskier laughed a little to himself at that. What difference would it make if the Witcher slept now or not? He couldn't even move his little finger. Jaskier just shook his head slightly in amusement. The wind was howling through the trees outside now. After a while, Jaskier took a deep breath and glanced at the Witcher from the side for a second before looking out again. He'd probably be stuck with this man for quite a while.

“It's Jaskier,” he quietly said, at which the other man just gave a questioning grunt.

“You keep calling me Fae. But I have a name, you know. Well it's... not my real name. You probably figured as much,” he continued to explain, again looking at the Witcher. He and his parents were the only people to know his real name. Because names held power. Power over the person it belonged to and Fae were known to be masters at using this power. So most gave themselves nicknames of some sort.

“But it's what most people call me. My sister gave it to me...when I was younger. I...,” he trailed off and swallowed. He missed his home already and he wondered if the Witcher was missing his own just as much. When he looked over to the man again, his eyes were fluttering in an attempt to hold them open again and Jaskier sighed.

“Just sleep,” he said one more time and turned fully towards the entrance again, all the strain, fear, and excitement of the day leaving his body. Finally, he was able to relax a bit and he remembered a song his mother had sung to him when he was small and couldn't sleep.

Geralt had been struggling not to fall asleep for a while now and even though the Fae... Jaskier had told him he should, it didn't sit right with him. The Arachas that had attacked them had been huge and, even though the Fae had told him so, Geralt didn't really trust him that he could have taken the beast by himself. Not in his state. But the Fae was right. He should sleep and get some rest. Allow his body to push the venom out of his veins.

_When you call to me asleep_

_Up the ragged cliffs I scramble_

_A single thread hangs limply down_

_And I breathe not now, not now_

Jaskier had started singing and Geralt wasn't sure if it was the venom making his body feel like he was floating or the voice of the Fae but his muscles instantly began relaxing. The wind was howling outside and even though there was no music, the Fae's voice itself was word and melody at the same time and the wind seemed to silently sing along with him. It carried the smell of flowers and grass over and made the Witcher’s head dizzy and after listening for a while he slowly started to drift off into dreamless sleep.

_And I find you all unwoven_

_Trying desperately to sew_

_And I know the kindest thing_

_Is to leave you alone_

_When your seams have come unknitted_

_And you cry out to the sky_

_I've run out of my words, my song_

_Just let me die, me die_

_The rockrose and the thistle_

_Will whistle as you moan_

_I could try to calm you down_

_But I know you won't_

_All the pins inside your fretted head_

_And your muttered whens and hows_

_All your mother's weaves and your father's threads_

_Let me rob them of you now_

_Cos I'll darn you back together_

_When you think that you're bereft_

_And you'll wail, you'll scream, but I'll never stop_

_Cos it's all that I have left_

_I wake and hear you calling_

_And up those cliffs I climb_

_And I find you with a thimble weeping_

_May I, I ask, may I?_

_And you gently gift it to me_

_Cos you've no clue how to sew_

_And I know the kindest thing_

_I pray to god it's the kindest thing_

_I know the kindest thing_

_Is to never leave you alone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are not mine. They belong to Joey Bateys band The amazing devil. The song is called the rockrose and the thistle and if you haven't heard of it until now, go listen to it immediately :D There will be one or two more of their songs in the fic in the future (because I'm obsessed with the band and their voices just give me feels <3)
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


	4. Whatever may come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on making this two chapters but I thought they flow better as one.  
> <3

The Witcher was still fast asleep inside the cave. Jaskier could see him from where he was leaning, almost laying with his chest pressed on a dead tree trunk opposite of the cave for a while now. It was noon and from time to time the sun was peaking out of the clouds, shimmering through the trees. He was carefully listening for...anything really. Especially giant spider legs of course but the forest was totally quiet most of the time. Birds seldom flew by or chirped in the distance which was strange. There were some insects humming and buzzing past his ears and the wind was rustling in the leafs but other than that, nothing.

Averting his gaze from the sleeping man he looked forward into the forest again. He was hungry and his stomach was growling but he couldn't walk off to far in case anything in this forest decided to get a Witcher-shaped snack. The man had saved his life so he would at least protect him while he slept. It was his innate task. A favor for a favor. The Witcher couldn't really express that this was the favor he wanted in return at the moment. But if he died Jaskier would for ever be in his debt and that was bad luck.

So since he had to keep an eye on the man he had decided to set up camp in front of the cave early in the morning and was waiting for an animal to pass by since then. He had started working on carving a bow with the knife and a suited piece of wood he had found last night and had finished it through the night. He hadn't planned on sleeping anyway after the attack and since the Witcher was out to the world for a while. In the morning Jaskier had collected a few sturdy sticks he had then sharpened to use as arrows. They were crude but they would do. A string from the sheath on his leg was serving him as a bowstring.

But until now nothing had happened in the forest in front of him. It gave him time to think. He was glad the Witcher seemed to be willing to take Jaskier with him on his journey back. If he thought about it realistically his wing would probably take weeks to heal, maybe month and even though it would be a long walk, accompanying the man would probably be faster than to wait for the wing to heal. And safer. Because yes, he _was_ pretty much helpless without magic or a real weapon and some survival equipment at hand. He never really had do go without his magic until now.

Looking over at the Witcher again Jaskier wondered what his name might be. He hadn't introduced himself, probably knowing of the Fae using names to manipulate and bewitch humans. And the Fae hadn't asked. Because it was rude. Fae's only asked for names if they wanted to tease or annoy or well... be rude. And Jaskier didn't want to do any of these things with the man. So he had not asked. Still he wondered. It wasn't as if he could even do anything with the name at the moment.

He had given the Witcher his name last night, not his real one, the one that held power over him but still it was a big sign of trust for a Fae. But he just felt like he could. Trust the man that is. He wondered where the horror story's he had heard as a child had come from. If Witchers had been different once or if just this one was different. Or maybe he was phenomenal at fooling the Fae. But Jaskier was too convinced of himself as if to believe that. He needed to gather some more information on the matter though. To be sure.

His attention was pulled from the Witcher again when he heard a rustling not far away. A wild boar roamed through the thicket about twenty five meters from Jaskier. He slowly pressed his chest further to the stone to not be seen and waited for it to get closer. After a few minutes it came closer and was now only about ten meters away. Holding his breath he tightened his makeshift bow and closed one eye to focus. He breathed out as he let go and the boar gave a quick shriek when the arrow hit it right in the carotid. It ran a few meters before it finally stopped moving.

* * *

Geralt woke to the smell of roasting meat and he could feel his stomach clench with hunger. It took him a few minutes before he managed to open his eyes and realize he was still laying in the stone cave. Moving his head to his left he noticed a fire and the Fae sitting cross-legged behind it. “Welcome back to the living,” Jaskier grinned in mockery, mimicking the words Geralt had used two days ago. Geralt just grunted in reply and slowly started to sit up.

It was strenuous and his head was still a bit dizzy, the spiders venom not entirely gone from his system yet. But he felt rested and briefly he remembered the soft voice that had made him drift of to sleep and wondered if he had dreamed it. Then he noticed a sting in his arm and when he looked down at it he found his armor gone and the sleeve of his shirt pulled up to his shoulder. A leaf was placed on the wound and the sharp smell made his nose scrunch up. Jaskier was watching him.

“I made a healing salve with plants I knew that could help. The wound is deep, the venom seemed to have burned away some flesh. Luckily you didn't catch a fever,” he explained without Geralt needing to ask. The Witcher wordlessly nodded and looked over to the meat placed on a stick, roasting over the fire. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he caught sight of the makeshift bow and arrows laying on the floor to the caves entrance. “I told you I'm not totally helpless. The meat should be edible in a few minutes.” Geralt just nodded again once more, leaned back to the wall behind him and stared into the fire.

“Wow, you´re chatty today. This journey is going to be fun,” Jaskier sighted. “How are you feeling?” The amber eyes of the Witcher looked at him for a long moment and Jaskier shortly wondered if the venom had taken his ability to talk. “Better.... thank you.” A sharp smile appeared on the Fae's face flashing his fangs a bit. “Yeah, like I said, we're even now. You should eat something though. Just in case there's another Arachas waiting five trees over.”

Geralt watched Jaskier take a piece of meat for himself and then holding the stick out to the Witcher. Geralt hesitated. “I should know better than to take free food from a Fae...,” he slowly said. Said one raised his eyebrows. “You should also know better than to chase a Fae through the forest and make it fall down a cliff.” “I didn't ch-” the Witcher started to growl but realized that the man was just mocking him again. Throwing him an annoyed look he took stick with the meat out of the Fae's hand and began eating. Jaskier shrugged and grinned again. “Consider it part of my repayment for saving my life.”

Silently eating Geralt noticed it getting dark outside again. “How long have I been asleep?” Jaskier briefly looked outside. “Just a day. It's kind of astonishing to get rid of the venom this quickly... I've never heard of Arachas getting this big.” “Me neither. And I've seen a fare share of them,” Geralt admitted. “Hmm,” the Fae just shrugged. After a while the Witcher spoke up again. “Not to be rude, but I guess you've reconsidered your decision to stay here alone by yourself, right?” Jaskier pointedly didn't look at him. “Mhm... don't get your hopes up, Witcher. As soon as my wings work again I'm out of here.” “Wouldn't have thought anything else.”

* * *

“Alright, dear forest!” Jaskier almost yelled, spreading his arms wide to both sides. Geralt was looking at him from behind and watched as the Fae continued to make big, ridiculous gestures with his hands and arms. “It would be real lovely, really, really lovely... if you could maybe not throw us down a cliff or send some big ass fucking spider after us for let's say... at least a few days.... please.” The last word was but a quiet careful plea. Then he continued just as loud as before. “I mean you probably don't know who I am, so let me-” “Jaskier!” the Witcher growled in a warning tone and it made the Fae jump and look back at him with an outraged “What?”

Amber eyes glared at him while the Witcher walked past him and further into the forest. “Stop yelling! Come on.” Jaskier glared back at him even if the Witcher couldn't see it anymore, his back turned towards the Fae. “You're not telling me what to do, Witcher!” Jaskier looked back one last time, in the direction he new his home was and sighed. Then he hurried to catch up with the white-haired man again. He didn't want to get lost. It was still early in the morning but they had decided last night to get going come sunrise. They'd been stuck here for far too long already. The venom was fully out of Geralt's body by now and Jaskier's leg was better too. He wouldn't be able to run for a bit but just walking would be fine. His bones were light but strong and they healed fast just like the rest of his body.

“You too don't know who I am! Let me-” “Annoying is what you are, Fae.” “Mhpf.” Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest and decided to sulk. “Alright. Fine. Your bad. I won't tell you then.” Geralt just threw him an annoyed look from the side, sighed and looked forward again. It was just now dawning on him what he had gotten himself into. It became clearer and clearer that the Fae had to be young still and inexperienced. Otherwise he probably would have fought Geralt and not ran, back in the Fae forest. Also Jaskier's kin was said to be joyfull and cunning. This one seemed to also be more clumsy than not most of the time.

“And you are sure that this is the right direction?” “Probably.” Jaskier's blue eyes widened as he looked a the Witcher. “Probably? What's that suppose to mean? You said-” “Yes! It is the right direction, now shut up.” So Jaskier did. Not because the growling wolf told him to. Of course not, pfft. Because he wanted to, yes. This man was the worst Jaskier could have ended up traveling with. After about half an hour walking in silence he slowly began humming a tune that just came to him. He couldn't sit still for long or in this case just walk quietly through the forest for a whole day. Jaskier needed to pass the time somehow, and if the Witcher wouldn't talk to him he would sing. Word and song was woven into his very body just like destiny was woven into the world around them. He couldn't help it. Damn, if he just had an instrument with him.

At least the sun was shining though the treetops bathing the forest in a warm golden glow and warming the cold morning air. Jaskier had let himself fallen behind a few steps again. Like this he wouldn't have to see the Witcher trowing him scowling looks. It didn't stop the man from being annoyed though. “Stop it,” Geralt growled after listening to the Fae's humming and whistling for about an hour. Jaskier's shoulders slumped down at that, his good mood gone again. “Killjoy.... Your usual travel companions must be real bundles of joy as well,” he mumbled more to himself than to the white haired man.

“I travel alone.” The response made Jaskier look up and at the Witcher's back. He seemed tense and the words had come too quickly out of his mouth, too practiced. Like he had been told to say that... but why? Who would want to travel alone? It was boring. This man was just one big riddle to the Fae. And somehow he had the feeling he wouldn't get any answeres by just asking. So maybe he had to be a little... rude.

“Alright. So I was thinking... I can't keep calling you Witcher. That's hardly a name. But maybe you'll enlighten me on your real name.” The man in question just huffed out a dry laugh and glanced back at the Fae for a second. “You really think I am this stupid?” Jaskier quickly walked back up to him and flashed a sharp grin at the Witcher. “Meeh, was worth a try. I mean it's not like I could do much with it at the moment.” “This moment will pass eventually.” “Then give me something I can call you.” “Witcher.” Jaskier rolled his eyes at that. But it was what he had expected, would have been to easy otherwise. But he was good at talking people into things and just imagine how everyone would praise him for getting the real name of one of the yellow eyed beasts. You'll never know when you would have to make need of it.

“Ok, fine. I'll just guess then. I have a little time at hand anyways.”

* * *

“Andlen!....Leonardooooo...Lennard! No... Muhell. Bryan? Ok no, uhmm...”

Jaskier had been guessing names for the whole day now. Honestly he was just listing all the names he could remember ever hearing and watched for the Witcher's reaction to any of them but it made the time pass a little faster. He was a bit surprised though that the Witcher hadn't decapitated him by now. He looked like he wanted to for at least a few hours now. At first he had told Jaskier to stop it after every suggested name but at some point he had just given up and had tried to tune the voice of the Fae out. It was not that easy though. It was not like Geralt could just walk out on him like he could with an annoying barmaid or a talkative whore.

It was late afternoon and since they had only stopped shortly at noon for a quick break they had decided to set up camp for now. Even if the sun would be up for a while still. Geralt had noticed the Fae getting slower the past few hours, probably tiered from walking. Sadly his mouth didn't seem to get tiered that easily. “We'll stay here for the night but we should look for more food and water,” Geralt said between more name suggestions and stopped walking. It was a good spot as any. There was no cave or hideout, just a bit of space between the trees. A big one was toppled over, probably for some time already. Dry roots hung in the air and the trunk was starting to molder but it would provide some shelter from the wind.

“Go collect some fire wood. Don't wander off too far. I'll see if I can find some food and water,”, Geralt said and pointed Jaskier in one direction, then walked off into the other. “And be careful!” he quickly added over his shoulder in a sharp tone. The Fae threw him an annoyed look. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled to himself and turned to find some wood. He didn't liked that the Witcher still talked to him like a child. He had found edible berry's along the way and had suggested they'd drink from some roots if they must. He was no child. Still he did what the man had suggested and started to collect some suitable branches to start a fire with because it was the logical thing to do. Luckily he had kept the fire stones he had found in a tiny pouch on his pants.

When he picked up the third stick Jaskier was hit by the smell of mud and reed and he quickly started to walk in the direction it was coming from. Yes, the Witcher had said not to wander off to far but Jaskier could take care of himself. And this was important. Maybe there was a little pond or- “There's a lake.”, Jaskier happily cried out. And quickly looked over his shoulder but the Witcher wasn't in sight yet. He was sure the man had heard him though. Jaskier could see the water through bushes and fern and quickly made his way towards it. They had water now and maybe there was fish or at least some frogs. Even if he believed the Witcher wouldn't be too impressed with frogs for supper. Well, better frogs than nothing.

But Jaskier's happiness quickly was destroyed when he arrived at the shore. The water was totally still but it was dark and muddy and some of the surrounding trees and plants looked dead and rotten. There was a sickly sweet smell of decay hanging in the air and the silence surrounding the lake was almost maddening. No toad, no bird not even a dragonfly... They probably shouldn't drink from there. Hearing the footsteps of the Witcher he turned around and made an apologizing face. “False alarm. We shouldn't really drink from there. I guess the water tipped over or something.”

The white haired man was still about a hundred meters away from Jaskier when he suddenly quickened up his pace and yelled. “Get away from there.” The Fae just gave him a puzzled look. “Why? It's just a-” Something suddenly gripped his ankle and he lost his footing with a shriek. Luckily Jaskier just caught himself with his hands before hitting the mud with his face. When he looked down his legs he saw a big black hand wrapped around his ankle, burying sharp claws in his flesh. “What the fuck!?” His heart rate started to pick up immediately and panic filled his body. Was everything in this damn forest set on killing him? Breathing heavily he tried to struggle free from the grip but it was strong and worse, it was pulling him towards the lake. He blindly started to reach out with his hands, trying to get a grip on anything to hold onto but there was nothing in reach except for the muddy ground.

Jaskier buried the claws of one of his own hands in the dirt, the other reaching out to the Witcher. The Fae saw him running now and he was almost in reach when Jaskier lost the last bit of grip he had. “Wit-” he wanted to yell but his lungs filled with cold water and he couldn't really see anything anymore. The creature that had pulled him under water was clawing at him and Jaskier kicked and pushed at it as best as he could, totally panicking from getting no air. Through the murky water he could make out the claws, sharp fangs and there was loud splashing. Blood rushed through his ear.

Then he managed to break to the surface, gasping and coughing for a second but before he could scream he was pulled under again. Jaskier's heart was pounding like never before, not even when the Witcher had chased him trough the forest. He normally wasn't afraid of water and he could swim alright but this was pure horror. The lake was way deeper than he had expected and the creature's grip too strong for him to fight.

Suddenly Jaskier could make out a flash of white and silver and a firm arm wrapped around his middle. The creatures grip on his leg loosened and it made a high screeching sound. The arm around Jaskier's middle disappeared but so did the claw on his leg and when he finally reached the surface he desperately gasped for air again. Looking around he found himself almost in the middle of the lake. But he couldn't see the Witcher anywhere. Looking down at the water under him the Fae cursed. “Bloody hell.”

Geralt had started running as soon as he had seen the hand like claws coming from the lake behind Jaskier. He had tried to warn him but the stubborn Fae just wouldn't listen. Then panicked blue eyes had stared at him but before Geralt could reach his hand Jaskier had been pulled under water, his scream cut off. Without hesitation the Witcher had opened and swallowed one of his few potions and had jumped after the Fae. He didn't like to use the potions but it especially helped with fights underwater. It made him able to hold his breath for longer, see better, move quicker.

The mysterious creature turned out to be a drowner and after the first strike with his sword it had let go of the Fae and instead had began clawing at Geralt now. He wanted to use Quen or Aard but the thing kept his hands busy by trying to push it away, making it hard to form a sign. Also if he dropped his sword in the lake now they would be fucked. He was already deep underneath the surface and it looked like it was going even deeper beneath his feet. He couldn't risk that. The drowner was strong, stronger than he thought it would be and it clawed at him, red eyes glowing in the dark water. It was a messy struggle and the creature held onto him tight, making it hard to strike at it with the sword.

Geralt soon set on trying to break it's arm or anything he would manage to grab first with brutal force but he was slowly running out of air, his heart pumping faster and faster, forcing the potion further through his body. Then he suddenly saw pale skin appearing behind the drowner. The stupid Fae had come back. The drowner seemed to have noticed that too but before it could let go of Geralt and turn around he quickly grabbed its arm. Keeping the creature in place and focused on him he saw Jaskier wrapping his legs around the thing and ramming the knife into it's back.

It screeched and struggled, wanting to turn around but Geralt wouldn't let go of it. The Fae pulled the knife out of the creatures back again, blue eyes, almost glowing in the dark, glaring at it in anger. After aiming for the right spot for a few seconds Jaskier forced the knife through the downers skull in one swift motion. The screech of the creature cut off and it's grip loosened immediately. After Jaskier had pulled the knife out again they both let go of the drowner not looking back at it while it slowly sank to the bottom of the lake.

They both quickly pushed up toward the surface and gasped for air, Jaskier coughing some water. Then they quickly made their way towards the lake shore, not wanting to risk getting attacked by another drowner and stumbled a few meters away from the lake when they arrived at the shore. Both of them then slumped down in the mud, sitting one or two meters opposite of each other. Jaskier was sitting on his own legs, supporting himself on the ground with shaking arms. Taking large shuddering breathes through is mouth he blankly starred at the ground in front of him for a while. Geralt was also breathlessly sitting in the dirt, one leg pulled towards him, one angled up, his right arm placed on it. He was still holding his sword in a slightly shaking hand.

Both men silently set there for a few minutes, hair and clothes dripping wet, shaking and trying to catch their breath. When they looked at each other Geralt silently nodded once and the Fae just nodded back. There was no need to express their thanks out loud. Jaskier watched the Witcher for a while, looking at the pitch black eyes and the dark veins pulling through almost white skin on his face. It must be another thing Witchers were capable off, whatever it was good for and he wondered if it hurt. It looked like it hurt.

Geralt could feel the effects of the potion slowly wearing off, strength leaving his body and when he felt Jaskier still looking at him he remembered his eyes still being black. He could feel it. So he quickly closed them and turned his head to look at the ground. He didn't want to scare the Fae, Geralt knew he had that effect on people. “What was that?” Geralt tensed up at that and clenched his fists. When he carefully looked up he saw the Fae looking at the lake and he realized that Jaskier was talking about the creature and not his eyes. “A drowner,” he answered in a low tone. They weren't uncommon, actually they almost were like a pest. But Geralt wondered how it survived out here. There couldn't be any humans coming through this forest often and there also weren't many animals around. Still it had been very strong.

Jaskier looked back at the Witcher, his breath finally calming down again. “Well, I wouldn't be mad to not ever meet another one of that fucking things.” Then he caught sight of dark red blood dripping almost gushing out from the Witcher's shoulder, painting some of his white strands crimson.

Geralt watched the Fae crawling towards him suddenly. “You're hurt.” He tensed up when Jaskier sat down right in front of him and looked away again. “No, I-” Geralt started but hissed in pain when he felt the Fae's hands carefully touched his left shoulder. Looking back at it he just now noticed his shoulder plate hanging down and instead spotting a deep, bleeding claw mark stretching from the base of his neck over his shoulder. Then worried blue eyes were looking up at him, examining the dark veins around his eyes and Geralt couldn't help but stare back. “Does it hurt?”, Jaskier asked in a quiet and concerned voice. Geralt took a deep breath but he found no of trace of fear on the Fae, just the sweet smell of spring and flowers and he wasn't sure if the Fae was talking about his shoulder or his eyes. But it didn't matter. The answer was the same for both anyways. “A bit.”

Jaskier slowly nodded his head once, looked back at the Witcher's shoulder and then began to stand up. “We should make a fire and maybe I can find some plants for a healing salve again. Come on.” Geralt watched him slowly making his way back to were they had originally planned to make camp, inspecting the plants and bushes on the way there and picking some leafs and grasses along with some fire wood. Geralt let out a breath he hadn't noticed himself holding until now and slowly stood up as well. He winched when he moved his shoulder, the pain not longer blocked by adrenaline rushing through him.

* * *

It was dark by the time they had started a fire and settled down. Jaskier had been surprised but happy when he had found out that the Witcher could start a fire by just making a hand gesture. He wouldn't have to strike rocks against each other for hours again then. A magical sign all Witcher were capable of using Geralt had explained at seeing the Fae's puzzled look. Jaskier guessed there was more to that and he had again wondered what else this strange man was capable of. But he had other things to do first than interrogating the Witcher on his ability's.

He had found suited plants to make that healing salve, crushing them between rocks. Jaskier had some scratches and some semi deep claw marks on his leg as well and he would care for that later. But first he had to take care of the by now again amber-eyed mans shoulder. He could see him wince every time he barely moved. And even though the man had told Jaskier that it would heal in no time on its own he still wanted to help. At least numb the pain a bit. So after digging up some water roots just below the surface of the forest floor Jaskier had cut off a piece of fabric from his trousers. He had washed his hands and cleaned away some already dried blood with a wet cloth. And now he was sitting half beside, half in front of the Witcher, turned towards his shoulder and carefully began applying the salve.

Geralt was leaning with his back on the dead tree trunk and stared into the fire with half open eyes. It was cracking ever so often and the forest was dark and calm around them, just a small breeze blowing through the night. He was getting tired, the potion complete worn off by now, and he could feel a headache forming behind his temples. Jaskier had been rummaging around for a while even when Geralt had told him to save his efforts but the Fae wouldn't listen. So he was now sitting beside Geralt, applying healing salve on his wound after he had cleaned it up. “I guess I should have thought about the knife a bit earlier,” Jaskier said quietly. Geralt glanced at him for a second and the Fae threw him a sheepish smile before turning back at the wound in utmost concentration. “Mhm.”

The Witcher was still wondering why the Fae had come back under water in the first place. It had been stupid and dangerous and it was just as unnecessary as applying the salve now. The wound would heal even without it. But now it probably wouldn't scar over as ugly as it would without treatment. And even if he didn't want someone to fuss over him like a mother hen he was still grateful for the help. This could have ended very differently otherwise. Still, it was not like he just did this to save the Fae. Killing monsters was his job, what he was created to do. So he would do it. The Fae didn't need to repay him for it.

He winced back when Jaskier's hand pushed at an especially sensitive spot and grunted. “Hold still, Witcher,” the Fae told him and Geralt tried as best as he could. Looking to his side he watched Jaskier work for a while. Then he clenched his teeth and looked back into the fire again. “Geralt.”

Jaskier stopped what he was doing immediately and quickly looked up at the amber eyes staring into the fire. Geralt could see the surprised face of the Fae starring at him out of the corner of his eyes and he wondered if he just made a big mistake. But there was no taking it back now anyways. He guessed it was ok though when a small but honest smile appeared on Jaskier's face. After a long silent moment the Fae turned back to his work.

“Hold still then, Geralt.”, Jaskier said as if trying out how the word felt on this tongue. When he spoke the name out loud Jaskier could feel a light shudder run down his spine and he knew it was the Witcher's real name, he could feel the power it held even if he couldn't access it at the moment. Glancing back up at the stoic face of the Witcher he thought it was fitting name. Fitting for a lone white wolf. And even though he had tried to guess the man's name it had been but a joke to pass the time. He would have never thought about him ever giving it away so freely.

It was the most trust a Fae could give another person and it made something warm and fuzzy curl in Jaskier's chest. The Witcher was no Fae though and he probably didn't even realize what this meant for Jaskier. But this night Jaskier swore to himself that he would protect that information with all means. The man had saved his life multiple times now and was protecting Jaskier even tough he had no responsibility to do so. So Jaskier swore to himself to never abuse that name, whatever may come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, bookmarks and kudos so far, let me know what you think <3  
> Oh and let me know what you think of the moodboards for the first two chapter, would you like to see more of them?


	5. Getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention last chapter that the fiction is not betaed at the moment since chapter 4, but it will be again (I hope) in the future.  
> I just don't want to stop updating because of it so I hope you don't mind.

“WHY? Why does everything in this bloody forest wants to kill us!?” Jaskier yelled angrily, sighing heavily. He was still holding both arms in front of him in a fighting stance, knife in one hand, a blood smear on his face. Not his blood, thank destiny. His back was pressed to Geralt's who was probably still holding his sword in defense as well. “Hmm,” the Witcher just gave his usual brief answer, saying nothing at all and so much at the same time. They were standing in a small clearing surrounded by at least twenty now dead Nekkers, small, ugly and mean creatures with red glowing eyes, sharp teeth and even sharper claws that live and hunt in groups. They had attacked them out of nowhere, coming from the trees. So after they had apparently finished all of them Geralt and Jaskier still waited for another few minutes if there would be more coming, but nothing happened. They seemed to have gotten all of them.

They were walking through this forest for four days now and after the Arachas they had first been attacked by the damn drowner, then came across a rock troll, who they had at least successfully avoided by sneaking past it, then they had stumbled over a giant Kikimore, an Endrega and now a pack of Nekkers. Jaskier started to believe that this was just a big fucking joke from destiny herself, who for whatever reason wanted to tease them... or see them dead. There had been not one quiet and peaceful day, barley a moment, since they had fallen down that cliff and it was stressing him out. There also still wasn't much food or water which was making fighting not really easier.

The Witcher's back felt tense and he was still unmoving when Jaskier slowly relaxed and let his head fall back, leaning it between broad shoulder blades. There was still not one little spark of magic running through the Fae's body but since he had fully recovered his leg he had at least gotten the chance to prove himself not completely useless in a fight. Except for when the fight was underwater maybe. But even there he had been the one to land the killing blow. They fought pretty good together even if the bruises and wounds covering both their body by now said otherwise. And Geralt would never admit to it. Because he _fights alone, I need no help_ it rang through Jaskier's head in a mockery version of the Witcher's deep voice.

Yes, Geralt was doing most of the work in a fight but the Fae always had his back and had prevented him from getting some real ugly wounds often enough by now. Jaskier had learned some more about the Witcher's signs and the potions as well over the past few days, little to none about the man himself but still it was progress. The second and last one of Geralt's potions had to be used while fighting the Kikimore. Also Jaskier had taken to collecting leafs of useful plants by now whenever he saw one, making a healing salve almost every night and applying it on the Witcher's and his own wounds without asking anymore. But even with the salve and some rest from time to time their wounds healed slower and slower with every fight. Also there sadly had been lesser and lesser verdure on their way so Jaskier was glad the Nekkers had only scratched them a little at best.

The Witcher still stood unmoving, waiting and listening if there were more enemies coming and while Jaskier still had the back of his head pressed to the man's shoulder blades he was looking up at the tree tops and the gray cloudy sky. It would rain soon. Hopefully they could find some shelter by then. He had at least managed to make himself a half decent vest from some deer fur at some point. It felt like it was getting colder every day even though it should be nearing summer.

Still looking up Jaskier suddenly started to frown and crooked his neck to the side. Then he lifted his head up and slowly took in their surroundings for a few moments. It took him awhile to gather his own thoughts though, he was getting tired already, probably from the fight just now. “Hey,” he started quietly and lifted his hand to tap on Geralt's shoulder behind him. Not waiting for an answer or a reaction he continued, “I've been meaning to ask for a while now, is it just me... or is there something wrong with this forest?”

Jaskier felt the Witcher turn towards him. “How so?” Geralt asked in his typical dry tone. “I- I mean like I said I've been noticing it for a while now I guess but it just now came to me how bizarre all of this is. Just look around. The further we walk into the forest the more dead plants I see, if any at all. The trees are rotting, there are no birds, almost no insects and barely any other animals at all. There are in turn a ton of fucking monsters, that as you say are either bigger or way stronger than they normally are or both and on top of that I still have none of my powers back,” Jaskier finished and looked at amber eyes. “Yeah, I noticed that too.” Geralt had turned around by now and glanced up at the barren, molding tree tops above them for a second while Jaskier continued to talk. “And I don't now if it is the constant lack of enough food, water and rest but I just feel... odd. Sluggish and... like I'm going crazy or something...” “We should keep going. Come on,” Geralt insisted and the Fae hurried to follow him. “It's not just me, is it?” “Mhm.”

Geralt clenched his teeth while quietly walking onward. He was keeping his sword in his hands since they seemed to be encountering more and more creatures by the hour and he wouldn't risk anything surprising them. But he knew exactly what Jaskier was referring to. He could feel himself getting slower everyday, barely noticeable but still he was. His bones getting heavier, the air around them becoming thicker, suffocating... draining. He had gotten without or on a bare minimum of sustenance for a longer time though and rest wasn't given to him often anyway, so Geralt was sure that there had to be another reason for this.... feeling on edge. He couldn't really define it any better. It was like a storm forming, only it was forming for days now and it never came, just hanging in the air for eternity, causing the hair on his arms to stand up.

He had noticed it in Jaskier, too. Even if he held himself well in a fight the Fae had been slowing down more and more while walking. Just like now, Geralt noticed him slowly falling back again so the Witcher slowed down as well to not risk getting separated. Jaskier was also talking far less than in the first few days. It had been a blessing at first but somehow it wasn't sitting right with Geralt, the way the Fae often just stopped mid sentence, shaking his head a little as if struggling to stay awake. Something was afoot, he just didn't know what yet.

If Geralt had calculated everything right they should arrive at the ascent in about one or two days but all the creatures they had fought had slowed them down, so he couldn't really tell anymore. He just hoped for it to be nearer than he thought. Glancing to his left he watched Jaskier pinching his eyelids together over dull blue eyes. He blinked a few times as if the fight just now had tired him out to no end and when Geralt concentrated on his heart beat he found it slower than normally. Even if just a fraction. Whatever was happening here, he wasn't sure how long the Fae could still take it.

They soon settled down for the night and when it started raining Geralt watched Jaskier curl in on himself, hiding part of his body under his wings. The tear hadn't really started to heal but it at least didn't seemed to hurt him anymore.

It was foggy and cold when they continued onward the next morning. The forest around them started to turn more and more into a swamp the further they walked and the stench of rotting plants and maybe even flesh was starting to hanging in the air. “I really hate this,” Jaskier complained in a hushed voice. Both of them had they weapons drawn and were slowly making their way through cold and muddy ground.

Geralt was leading them on, looking for where they were going while Jaskier was carefully walking behind him, looking back every few seconds. The Fae had to squint his eyes because it was getting harder to make anything out in the steady thickening fog and he was slowly getting paranoid. He expected something to jump at them any time now and he wasn't sure if they were even walking in the right direction anymore. He just hoped the Witcher still knew where they were going.

The few trees around them were black and dead, the sky grey and cloudy and soon the only sound around them was the splashing of the mud under their feet echoing around with every careful step. Jaskier flinched and even Geralt tensed up when there was a loud fluttering of wings, sudden like a crash of thunder and they both only let go of their breath when a black crow flew over their heads with a loud echoing _caw_. The Witcher could also hear the Fae's heartbeat, now faster than ever again and he had to admit he wasn't feeling particular comfortable in this part of the forest as well. Something was off. Really off.

Then he almost saw it too late...

* * *

The crow had almost scared Jaskier to death and even Geralt had tensed visibly. It was gone as fast as it had came out of nowhere and they slowly walked on. They had to, there was no turning back. Nothing to turn back to really. Jaskier's heart was still racing but he could feel himself getting tired again. By now it almost was like a constant dull feeling in the back of his head but today it seemed to get worse with every step he took, the adrenaline rushing through his veins the only thing holding him upright by now. He felt dizzy and tried to focus on where he placed his feet, not wanting to trip. He could feel his own breathing getting heavier and he almost let go of the knife in his hands, his arms feeling weak while his legs started shaking. Just when he wanted to open his mouth to tell the Witcher that something was wrong an arm wrapped around his head and a hand pressed on his mouth. He was pulled behind a big tree stump and the sudden motion shook off some of the dizziness for a while.

Jaskier's back was pressed to Geralt's chest, the Witcher's hand covering his mouth and they were crouched behind the tree stump. When he looked back at Geralt's face the Witcher placed the index finger of his free hand on his own lips to signal for Jaskier to be silent. The Fae nodded and the hand covering his mouth disappeared. Jaskier noticed that he could feel the Witcher's heartbeat at his back, strong and... fast. The Fae bit his lip and he wasn't sure if he wanted to turn his head and look at whatever the concentrated amber eyes of the Witcher were now focused on. Was he... scared? Nervous maybe? Jaskier silently cursed his own curiosity. He needed to know. So he swallowed hard and slowly turned his head forward, stretching his neck a bit to carefully glance over the stump.

Before Jaskier could gasp out in shock the Witcher's hand was back on his mouth again and maybe it was for the better. He didn't trust himself not to scream. At first he could only make out a dark shadow surrounded by white fog and the gray landscape of the swamp but the longer he looked at it the more details he could detect even from the distance. The various skulls and bones hanging on it's hips, the bark like structure of it's body, sharp claws, longer than his knife, way longer, bloody fur clutched around it's frame, the deer antlers on it's head and its slow heavy steps... Jaskier was grateful the other man was still holding him close. He had never managed to really define the distinct scent of the Witcher that was just so... Geralt but right now Jaskier was just glad that it pushed away at least a bit of the nerve wrecking stench of rotting flesh and bone that was filling his nose. Maybe that was the reason the Witcher was pressing to him this close as well.

When the thing, easily towering over them about twenty meters, made another step not far from them it turned it's head and a bone shaking shudder ran trough Jaskier's body. The hollow eyes of the deer skull that was the creatures head were glowing, almost sizzling like flames coming out of it. A bright blazing yellow.... But there was not enough time to think about and comprehend how stupid he had been. The creature wasn't looking directly in their direction, thank destiny, but it was clearly looking around. Searching. Looking for something and when it started to make low, scratched clicking sounds Jaskier's vision began so blur again, fading black at the edges. His head was hurting, his body started shuddering violently and he could feel his own eyes roll back, tears forming. He had to close them and concentrate on his breathing through his nose to not lose conciseness.

When he opened them again Jaskier found himself laying on the cold muddy ground. He hadn't noticed getting down there and worried amber eyes were looking at him from above. He lazily tried to claw at the muscular arm that was still pressing a hand to his mouth, firm but gently, but he wasn't even sure if he had managed to lift his own arm up far enough. He couldn't breath, the air was to thick suddenly and his ears were ringing. He wanted to panic, felt like he needed to, but he just couldn't bring up the energy. Geralt's face was a blur of white and amber before him and Jaskier thought he could make him out making the same gesture as before, signaling the Fae to be silent.

But he wanted to scream in agony... these yellow eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they know each other a bit better by now but destiny just won't give them a break...
> 
> Any critique and kudos welcome.  
> Let me know what you think, what you liked or what didn't make sense to you.  
> <3


	6. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES its another chapter ;)   
> please again note that I don't know all about the Witcher world and the monsters in detail and may change things to better fit the story ;)   
> Now enjoy <3

Geralt internally cursed as Jaskier lost conciseness. But at least the Fae wouldn't make noise like this. If the Leshen saw them... they were dead. No question. It was enormous. Geralt had seen two or three of these creatures in his life until now but they had been barely taller than himself and still relatively weak. This one on the other hand....

The forest and everything that was happening suddenly made so much more sense to the Witcher. A Leshen is a forest spirit making it's home in close vicinity to other monsters, feasting on the energy of the forests plants and animals around it to grow stronger. They normally get killed by Witchers or Sorceres before they gain too much power. A Leshen _that_ big on the other hand was... something else. Being at least twenty meters in height it must be existing here for a while now, years, maybe decades, undisturbed by humans or others, unseen, hiding, slowly growing bigger, growing stronger and stronger.

A small Leshen could sometimes gain control over some of the forest animals, call wolfs or crows for help in a fight but if it gained enough power, if it managed to reach far enough... maybe the Leshen was what occasionally lured the people of Posada into the forest, driving them mad and causing them to wander towards the basin, feeding the monsters and creatures with them. That was why all of them had been far bigger or stronger than Geralt had ever seen them. They lived in this secluded area, far away and out of sight from any enemies, a vicious forest spirit feeding them. A Leshen was no generous creature though, so Geralt guessed that the reason it fed them was to have some strong allies to call for.

The power the Leshen possessed also explained the state of the forest. It was sucking the woodlands around it dry, draining its energy from the center of the basin outwards. It was also trying to control the Witcher. Geralt could feel it, it was what had made him feel so strange in this forest from day one. It was that heavy pull in his bones, the feeling that made his head dizzy sometimes and his mutagenes fighting against the madness probably were what had made him feel more and more tired everyday.

Geralt blamed it on being so close in the vicinity of the Leshen that his brain just wouldn't work as fast as it normally did. Blamed it on the lack of food and rest, on the creatures pull in his mind that he just _now_ realized what this meant for Jaskier. A Leshen feasted on the forest around it, on the plants, the animals, its energy... and a Fae was a creature almost completely made out off forest energy.

Amber eyes stared down at the unconscious Fae and Geralt swallowed hard. The Leshen was slowly sucking Jaskier dry, draining him of any bit of power the Fae had left. It had started days ago but the closer they had gotten... Jaskier had told him it was strange that he wasn't gaining his powers back. Multiply times the Fae had said it. If only Geralt had listened more closely. It was biting him in the ass now.

Clenching his teeth Geralt pressed his eyes shut and shook his head a little when the creature made that piercing sound again. He had to focus now and get them out of here. Further away from the beast. Before it managed to gain control over him. It was powerful and it could probably sense them being near. It was searching for them. No, for Jaskier.

The Witcher tried not to think about what the Leshen would probably do with the Fae if it found them. But Geralt wouldn't leave him behind. He wouldn't become the monster humans took him for. It was his reckless approach on the matter almost a week ago that had lead them here and the Fae had been nothing but forgiving, a bit annoying maybe, but he had even helped Geralt in fights and afterward mended his wounds. So Geralt would at least try to get Jaskier out of this shithole alive and well.

He put his sword on his back to be able to move more freely and collected the knife Jaskier had dropped earlier. The Leshen was almost completely turned away from them again by now so Geralt quickly pulled Jaskier up and over his shoulder. Just like he had done the day they met, but this time the Fae was even lighter. The Witcher tried to make as little noise as possible and when the Leshen was fully turned with his back towards them he slow but surely made his way over to the next dead tree a few meters away and hid behind it.

Luckily the Leshen was not standing completely in their way but a bit more to the right so Geralt didn't have to get off their original path too much. He only had to make a slight detour to the left. Slowly he made his way from tree to tree. The Fae on his shoulder had gone completely limp by now but Geralt could still hear his slow heartbeat. Jaskier wasn't heavy, still it was getting more and more strenuous to carry him through the muddy swamp. Geralt's body was fighting the pull of the Leshen vehemently and he had to stop longer behind each tree to catch his breath to make as little noise as possible. His vision was getting blurry and he hoped he was still walking in the right direction.

Geralt had never been one to believe in destiny. Most humans did and even some of the older Witchers had believed in her existences. But for the white-haired man it were only ever his own actions that had determined his fate, because even if there was some celestial being or unearthly power called destiny she had never been kind to him. She had never liked him, had ignored him completely. Had been ignorant when he had prayed to her when he had been younger. When he had asked her to get him out of Kaer Morhen as a young boy. When he had asked her to let his friends survive the trials. When he had asked her to  _ not _ let  _ him _ survive his trials. She had never listened. Had ignored him, so at some point he had decided to just ignore her in turn. Destiny could go fuck herself.

But right now, staring at the open space in front of him, what other option had he left? He could not fight the powerful forest spirit on his own, especially not in his state. He couldn't really turn back either and the next trees to hide behind were hundreds of meters away. He would never make it without the monster noticing them.

So after taking another few rattled breaths, Geralt sighed, closed his eyes and with clenched teeth and furrowed brows he sent a silent plea to destiny herself, to not let the Leshen turn around and see them. To prevent it from sending other monsters after them. Even if just for the Fae's sake. Geralt owed that to him.

Then he took a deep breath, opened his eyes again and started to run. The mud under his feet was making loud splashing sounds and wind rushed passed his ears. Geralt did not look back, not even when the Leshen let out a shrill, deafening scream, shaking him to his bones. It made his head ache and his nose bleed but he kept running. And running and running. It felt like an eternity but he soon noticed the screams of the creature fading in the distance and he only slowed down when he couldn't hear it at all anymore.

But he did not stop completely. Not when his feet started to get heavy and not when the forest around them slowly started to get greener again, the fog and mud fading. The Witcher concentrated on the slow heartbeat beside him, slower than his own by now. It was what kept him going, what made him try to put more and more distance between them and the spirit. Geralt could not just let him die. Not when he had dragged the Fae into this. Unintentionally or not.

He slowly made his way through the night. It was cold and the sky was clear, the stars telling him that he was at least still walking in the right direction. Geralt was stumbling from time to time, his legs almost giving out under him and even if he was positive that the Leshen had not bothered following them he needed to keep going. The by now familiar scent of flowers and freshly cut grass around him was fading by the minute and Geralt did not know what to do about it. He needed help and soon.

* * *

His head perked up when he could make out the sound of water sometime in the morning. It was a very distend sound at first but the further he walked the louder it got and soon he could make out a small waterfall peaking through the trees in the distance. If there was a waterfall it had to come down from somewhere. It made a little bit of hope flare up in the Witcher and his steps soon got a bit more determent again.

When Geralt finally, after another few hours, arrived at a clearing his steps came to a halt and he silently took in his surroundings for a moment. Letting out a deep breath he let his head fall back and looked up at the clear blue sky. “Thanks... I guess,” he grumbled in a reluctant tone. Then he slowly started walking again and took in his surroundings. He was walking through a lush green meadow with little white daisy and other flowers he did not know growing here and there. Some bees and other insects were buzzing from blossom to blossom in the light breeze. The waterfall he had seen was not as small as he had thought because it was indeed cascading down from the basin wall over rocks and roots and fell into a small deep-blue pond at it's foot. The Leshen must be mainly reaching towards the humans to the west, because after walking though the infected, dead forest behind him for days, this clearing felt totally out of place. Beautiful and serene, almost unreal.

But as soon as Geralt's eyes caught the narrow path winding its way up between grass and bushes at the right side of the waterfall he didn't care anymore how surreal and beautiful this placed looked. The only thing that mattered was that they had made it. _Almost_ , he though while glancing at the unconscious Fae on his shoulder. Slowly Geralt started to make his way up the path. His legs were hurting, his head even more so. He could feel dried blood on his nose and face and after fighting for days without getting a bath he felt dirty and disgusting. He must be stinking to the high heavens. His hair and beard probably were a mess, everything in him was aching, he was hungry and most of all he was tired.

The Leshen's pull on his mind had stolen his last bit of energy and now that he was further away from it again, with the prospect of finally getting out of this hellhole, the fatigue of the last days hit him like a cannonball to the guts. He only made it about halfway up the path before his legs wouldn't listen to him anymore, started shaking and lastly gave in under his own and Jaskier's weight, causing the Witcher to fall to his knees. He at least managed to place the Fae beside him on the ground, even if more roughly than he wanted to. With clenched teeth Geralt stared at the ground in front of him, breathing rattling. He could smell the water, the fresh grass of the meadow and flowers. But none of it was coming from the Fae.

At least it was not the worst place to die at... No.

Just as Geralt placed his hands on the ground to try and push himself up again he noticed a pair of pale delicate blue feet standing not far from him. Furrowing his brows he slowly let his gaze wander upwards. Over long thin legs, a slim almost bony body shimmering through a thin white gown and up to the diamond shaped face of a woman, framed by dark blue locks, almost reaching to her waist. Her entire skin was light blue and wide sparkling green eyes were looking at Geralt with curiosity. The Nymph, as the Witcher's brain kindly told him, crooked her head gently to the side and her eyes wandered up and down his body a few times while Geralt just stared back with a puzzled look, still kneeling on the floor. Then a small gentle smile appeared on the women's face. “You must be who they call the white wolf,” she concluded in a soft voice. When her gaze drifted to Geralt's right to where Jaskier was laying the smile on her face was replaced by a frown.

Geralt glanced down to his side as well and up at the Nymph again. “He needs help.” Her worried eyes didn't leave the Fae as she spoke up again. “I can see that. Although I'm not sure there is still much we can do for him.” Her eyes drifted over to the Witcher again and he looked back at her with anger. “Just help him,” Geralt growled. She smiled at him again and raised her eyebrows. “There will be a price, Witcher. And I can't promise you anything.” “Fine, just help him,” he pushed through clenched teeth, emphasizing the sentence word for word. He was getting more and more tiered, his eyelids not obeying him anymore, wanting to fall close. The Nymph's smile faded into a frown again. She looked into tired angry amber eyes with pity for a few moments, as if she knew something the Witcher didn't and then sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the bookmarks, kudos and especially all your kind feedback <3 It makes me so happy and I smile like an idiot everytime I read all your kind words.   
> So thanks and let me know what you think of this chapter. Chapter seven will follow mid next week.


	7. A deal is a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're meeting some Nymphs <3

When Geralt slowly blinked his eyes open he needed a moment to fully focus on what had happened and where he was. The surface beneath him felt soft and warm and the air held the sweet smell of water lilies. Breathing in and out evenly he blinked a few more times to clear his vision and carefully looked around. He found himself lying in some kind of bed, made of wood and branches and soft white sheets and pillows. The bed was placed on short green grass in a small open space surrounded by branches of a weeping willow tree like curtains. Only to his right side hung a soft white sheet, but he could not see through it as well. Warm rays of sunshine were shimmering through the leafs from above and when Geralt slowly sat up he noticed that he was only wearing his pants, the rest of his clothes gone. Geralt's right hand quickly came up to check for his medallion but he found it still hanging from his neck.

He then noticed all scratches and wounds on his arms and torso, that had been left from the last fights, were healed and he felt clean and rested. His beard was freshly shaved, his hair neatly brushed, the hairband gone so it now completely fell loose around his face. Looking around a bit more Geralt found the rest of his clothes, his armor and weapons as well as his boots besides him. Everything clean, neatly folded and stacked up on a stool to his left.

Rubbing both hands through his face Geralt swung his legs to his left and out of the bed, placing his bare feet on the soft grass. His body felt more rested than ever, like he had slept for weeks and while he stretched his stiff muscles the gears in his head began turning. He needed another moment to gather his memories and to remember the Nymph. He couldn't remember what had happened after she agreed to help but he remembered the forest... the Leshen... the waterfall. “Jaskier.” The word left his mouth in a low whisper and a small sudden flash of panic rushed through his body. Geralt tried to stand up but his legs felt weak and his head got dizzy at the try causing him to slump back down in a sitting position on the bed, steadying himself with his arms.

In this moment a women entered his little 'room' through the willow's branches. “You should grand your body some more rest, Witcher.” The soft spoken words made Geralt look up. Another Nymph, not the same as before but just as beautiful, was standing in front of him. Her skin was more of a light purple than the blue one of the Nymph before, some darker spots decorating her arms, legs and sharp cheekbones. She was dressed in a white see-though dress similar to the one he had seen on the other Nymph and her dark blue hair was braided into two thick braids falling over her shoulders, covering her breasts. Two small horns that looked like dark brown bark were growing out of her skull at her hairline and a simple golden circlet was covering her head. The Nymphs unnatural violet-pink eyes almost sparkled and a smirk decorated her plump purple lips. At another time the Witcher may had be stunned by her beauty.

“Where is he?” Geralt growled and made another attempt at standing up. This time he succeeded even if he swayed on his feet for a few seconds, blinking to shake the dizziness away. The Nymph had walked towards him by now and sat down a jug of water on a small table Geralt hadn't noticed before. “My name is Kelleia,” she said in a soft manner, totally ignoring Geralt's question. The Witcher started glaring at the Nymph and repeated his question a bit slower than before. “Where is he?”

Kelleia looked at him for moment and a fond smile appeared on her face. Then she started to walk and slowly made her way around the bed. Geralt' gaze followed her with angry eyes and he watched as she stopped at the other side of the bed and slightly pulled the white curtain aside. “Your friend is fine, Witcher. He just needs more rest.” The curtain revealed Jaskier's peacefully sleeping face and Geralt let out a breath he hadn't noticed himself holding. Before he could make out any details the Nymph let the sheet fall back again, covering his view at the Fae, and walked back around the bed. Then her words registered in the Witcher's head and he quickly tried to correct her. “He's not my friend, we....,” he trailed of, not really sure how to finish the sentence and sat down on the bed again. “Hmm.” Were they friends? They had fought together and helped each other but they didn't really had any other options then. Geralt also couldn't really remember what it was like to have a friend. It was long ago that he had last considered calling someone his friend. And it was long ago that he had decided to need no friends. He was good on his own. This was more like a temporal necessary partnership.

“Don't hurt yourself,” the Nymph said in amusement after observing the pondering Witcher for a while. Pulled from his thought, Geralt looked back up at her with a frown. Her gaze wandered over his head towards the curtain for a second and back to amber eyes. Then she huffed out a small laugh and again watched him with that strange fond smile. “You must me thirsty, drink,” she offered with a small gesture towards the jug she had brought.

Kelleia was right, he was thirty. But he also was wary because Nymphs were said to be descended from the Fae, although not that treacherous. They lived very isolated from any other species but were said to be kind if not angered. And Geralt could not remember doing anything to anger them so he carefully took the water and drank while the Nymph continued talking. “We might not be as powerful as the Fae but your... companion will live. Although he was in really bad shape when Beya found you, but I guess you know that.” She started to slowly pace back and forth through the small open space, occasionally running her slender finger over the hanging branches. “So we fulfilled our end of the bargain you promised us, white wolf.”

Geralt watched her. Kelleia held her self like a royal so he guessed she must be something close to a queen or a leader, if Nymphs had something like that. He was not familiar with the Nymph's court. “What do you want?” he asked in a low tone. “You have seen it, haven't you?”, the Nymph answered in a hushed voiced after a while. She still held her head high but Geralt could see a spark of fear behind her eyes. He knew she was talking about the Leshen. “Mhm.”

The Nymph stopped with her right shoulder pointing towards Geralt. She had started to knead her hands in a concerned manner. “Then you know what I want,” she said but continued before Geralt could tell her that trying to kill the Leshen on his own would be his death. “We noticed various creatures and monsters making their home down in the basin forest many years ago. We weren't concerned, though. They kept to themselves and did not cause any trouble.” Geralt furrowed his brows. So the Nymphs really were kind creatures, too kind for their own good maybe.

Kelleia sighed and blankly stared ahead of herself. “We noticed it too late. It was already so strong when we began to feel it. The forest dying, drained off it's energy.... and since the days have gone warmer this year its slowly reaching us too. I can sense it.” Then her eyes drifted back to Geralt. “We need help, Witcher.” “I can't help you.”

Kelleia looked taken aback for a second. “Not with this thing. Not on my own at least,” Geralt admitted and a small sad smile that did not reach her eyes appeared on the Nymphs face. “I thought so, its already to powerful. It... is truly a blessing from destiny herself that you got away from it and that we found you two.” At that Geralt couldn't restrain from rolling his eyes. Destiny... “Mhh.” 

For a second he focused his ears on the steady heartbeat behind him, behind the curtain and found it back to its normal fast pace. “So what would you have me do about it then?” Her eyes briefly slit back to the white curtain. “I want you to bring words of the spirit to the Fae court. Convince them to sent help. We will not leave our home but there aren't many of us left Witcher. We can't fight it on our own and we will soon start getting weaker. And it will not stop with us... it needs to be dealt with. You  _ will _ accompany our blath rhenawedd* home, won't you?” She gestured towards the curtain.

Geralt could speak some Nilfgaardian which was very similar to elder speech, the language of the elves and other old creatures like the Fae and Nymphs but he could not translate what she had called Jaskier. He just guessed that she maybe new him already and it was another of his names so he didn't ask.

Geralt had not really thought about what would happen after they found the ascent out of the basin. He had just guessed he would walk in one direction and the Fae in the other... or maybe fly in the other by then. He had not really planned on accompanying Jaskier any further than needed. Why would he? But he could not deny the Nymphs request unless he wanted to step on her bad side. She said they were getting weaker but she was not yet. Geralt could feel her power.

“I guess now I am,” the Witcher answered with a defeated sigh while he leaned his head to left. He didn't even knew the Fae had a court and now he was burdened with traveling there and convincing their King or Queen or whatever to sent help to slay a powerful, all consuming forest spirit. Great. He briefly wondered why the Nymph did not ask the Fae himself to bring the word, since the Nymphs had saved  _ his _ life. But Geralt guessed that one this was not how deals worked with both of these creatures, Geralt had been the one to make the deal not Jaskier himself, and two maybe the Nymph did not trust the Fae that much. She probably thought Jaskier would keep the information to himself, to force the Nymphs to deal with the Leshen on their own and to not put his own kin in danger. And maybe she was right in thinking that. You never knew with Fae.

“Good,” Kelleia smiled with a final tone to her voice and her gaze wandered over the Witcher's body once. She licked her lips and Geralt could smell her arousal. “You should rest some more, Witcher. I could help you relax,” she offered and took a step closer. Amber eyes wandered up and down the Nymphs body and he had to admit she was beautiful and in a different situation he probably would not have hesitated to fuck her till the next morning. But right now his nose caught the distinct smell of flowers and cut grass and he glanced to the side as if he wanted to look behind him. Jaskier was fast asleep just a few meters away.

Geralt hoped he would not offend Kelleia and gave her his kindest smile. It felt forced on his face. “Thank you for kindness but some food would be highly appreciated if it's not to much to ask for.” The Nymph clenched her teeth and took a deep breath but she did not seem to be offended. With raised eyebrows she huffed out a small laugh. “Of course, you must be starving. I will sent someone to bring you some food... He will sleep for at least another day. Not much time later and I could not have done anything for him. You still have to explain to me what you two were even doing down in the basin forest.” Geralt had not realized that he had turned his head back towards the curtain again until she spoke. When he turned his head back after a while the Nymph was gone and Geralt started to put on his shirt and boots again. Then he combed his hands through his hair, pulling some of it back to put his hair band around it in its usual style again. He decided to wait with his armor and sword for bit longer since he would have to wait for Jaskier to wake up to continue towards Posada and the Fae forest anyway. Damn it, that was not how he had thought this contract would went at all.

After a while, when the rays of light peeking tough the willow had already become more golden with the setting sun, he heard the leafs rustling and a familiar face appeared through them. It was the first Nymph, Beya, that had found them at the waterfall. “It's good to see you awake and hale again, Witcher,” she smiled kindly. Geralt could see her carrying a tray with food, bread, meat and fruits, and more water in her hands. He gave her a small polite smile back and nodded his head in thanks. “I guess I have to thank you for that.”

She smirked as she placed the tray on the small table. “Well, Kelleia healed you and your friend but... yes, I guess you can thank me for finding you.” Geralt did not bother to correct her on the term friend again when she gestured towards the tablet. “Eat, you must be starving.” The Witcher watched as two stumps started to grow from the ground on each side of the table, forming rough chair-like constructions. The Nymph was still smiling at him so he again nodded in thanks, sat down and started to eat.

The Nymph sat down across from him and watched with a sharp smile. “Oh, you can call me Beya by the way,” she said after a while. She did not look much younger than Kelleia but the way she talked and watched him with curious green eyes was telling Geralt she probably was still very young in comparison. “It's nice to meet you, Beya. I'm G-” “No!”, she almost yelled and held up a hand. “Don't...,” her wide eyes glanced to the side towards the curtain. Towards the Fae laying behind it. Geralt needed a moment to figure out what that was about.

Nymphs were not really skilled in using the power of names so it would be no problem to...Then it clicked in Geralt's head, she was concerned Jaskier could hear it. “He already knows my name. It's Geralt,” the Witcher told her matter-of-factly and continued eating. “Oh?” the Nymph said with a confused look on her face. Then her gaze wandered towards the curtain and back to the Witcher with wide eyes. “Ohhhh! Oh, ok...” A bright grin spread on her face and the Witcher just glanced up from his food with a raised eyebrow.

“That's...fine I guess. I mean... what is it like?” Beya asked in a hushed tone, that fond smile every Nymph seemed to be giving him was back on her lips. Geralt just stared back with a puzzled look. “Mhh?” “What's it like... you know...,” she began stroking a streak of her hair with both hands in an almost nervous manner. “...being with him?” At that the Witcher furrowed his brows in total confusion. Why would the Nymph want to know what it was like to travel with a Fae? Shouldn't she know better how the Fae were than him?

Glancing to the side Geralt just shrugged at the odd question and continued eating. “He's annoying most of the time,” he said in a dry tone before putting more food into his mouth. The Nymph just gave him an amused giggle. After a while of silence she softly said “He will be fine. You should rest some more, too. I can show you around tomorrow if you want. I know a good place to bath, we have hot springs.” Without waiting for an answer she stood up walked towards the willow branches she had come trough. “Rest well, Witcher. Just call if there is something wrong or you need anything,” and with a kind smile she was gone.

Then Geralt finished his food and drink in silence, shaking his head a little over the strange behavior of the Nymph. By the time the tray was empty, it was getting dark and he could hear frogs croaking and crickets chirping in the distance, the wind rustling through the leafs of the weeping willow and the splashing of water nearby as well as the waterfall in the distance. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time. After days of deafening silence in the basin it was good to have the sounds and noises of nature back but at the same time it was all so very, very loud and nerve wrecking. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on one sound at the time but his hearing automatically drifted to the familiar heartbeat and he listened in silence, falling into a meditative state.

When Geralt opened his eyes again it was almost completely dark around him, a few fireflys dancing through the leafs of the hanging branches. He slowly stood up and walked around the bed, pulling the white sheet carefully out of the way and fastened it on some branches. Then he sat down on his bed and slowly took in the scene in front of him.

The Fae was laying in a bed similar to the one Geralt was sitting on, the space also surrounded by hanging willow branches. Jaskier's body was covered by a white silken sheet up to his waist. His bare chest was slowly rising and sinking with every soft breath and Geralt could not see a single cut or scar on his skin. The sheet was very neatly tucked in around his slim frame, arms and wings placed on top of it to his sides and his sharp clawed fingers gave a little twitch ever so often. He was probably dreaming. Different shaped and colored crystals were placed all around him on the sheet, giving off a soft glow, each in a different color, illuminating the Fae's pale skin and his wings, bathing him in an ethereal glow. They were probably healing crystals because Geralt could not even make out the tear in the Fae's wing anymore. It was good to see him all healed up again.

Jaskier was still peacefully asleep, his eyelids softly closed over his eyes, face totally relaxed, lips parted ever so slightly. A crown of small white daisys had been placed on his messy brown hair, pointed ears peaking out from it and more fireflys were buzzing around the place like dancing stars in the night sky. It felt surreal and soothing and Geralt just sat there and stared in silence, his ears still focused on the others steady heartbeat. Amber eyes were fixated on the sleeping face and in a fleeting thought he was sure the Fae could easily put the Nymph queens beauty to shame if he wanted to.

Then Geralt deeply inhaled the sweet smell of flowers and cut grass again, his eyes fluttering shut for a second. He remembered the soft voice that had sung him to sleep that one night, wide ocean blue eyes and a cunning sharp-teethed grin.

Maybe Jaskier already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is actually elder speech and you can look up the words or ask me about it if you want to but I won't translate them here because spoiler ;D
> 
> Maybe some of you already noticed (or even found the story this way) that you can find me on tumblr under the same username.  
> Don't hesitate to ask questions there or just write me if you want to talk about anything really <3
> 
> Again thank you all for the kudos and comments <3  
> Also I promise there is more Jaskier again in the next chapter ;)


	8. Truth and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Nymphs and finally Jaskier again in this one... 
> 
> Also, I have a knew beta <3 kazeetease, thank you so much for helping me out with this <3

Panicked blue eyes flew open as Jaskier sucked in a sharp breath and quickly sat up. It caused his vision to spin for a few seconds. His heart was pounding and he took shaky breaths through his open mouth.

“You're safe,” a deep familiar voice sounded from his left before Jaskier could even start to take in his surroundings. Quickly turning his head the Fae noticed Geralt sitting about one or two meters away, amber eyes watching him and he immediately calmed down a little.

Jaskier looked around carefully, taking in the branches, the grass, the bed Geralt was sitting on and the soft silken sheets under his own hands. While he ran his finger-tips over them they hit something solid and when Jaskier looked down he found crystals laying all around him. Now taking deep breaths through his nose, his heartbeat slowing down again, Jaskier carefully ran his fingers over one of them. Healing crystals.

They were glowing in different colors and Jaskier noticed that there were only a few golden rays of sunshine coming in through the branches behind him. It had to be around late afternoon, the sun slowly setting. Then he felt something on his head and he brought his left hand up, carefully touching the flowers he found there. Daisies, his favorite. They smelled of home and he couldn't keep a small smile from forming on his lips. He felt clean and rested, a bit tired still but peaceful. No, this place felt peaceful, wherever this was.

Then Jaskier's eyes widened when they landed on a yellow glowing crystal and suddenly memories came crashing back.

While recalling what had happened the Fae could feel the Witcher looking at him but when Jaskier turned his head to his left again amber eyes quickly looked down at the book Geralt was holding. He was sitting on a bed, turned towards Jaskier, both feet on the ground, legs apart. His back was hunched down a little so he could rest his elbows on his knees while holding a book in both hands.

“What happened?” Jaskier asked, his voice a bit rough. Then he cleared his throat and continued. “What... what was that.... thing? And where are we?”

“Drink something first,” the Witcher told him and gestured towards the small table on Jaskier's left.

There was a jug with water and the Fae grabbed it without hesitation. He _was_ thirsty. While he drank he watched Geralt staring at the book, probably trying to look like he was reading but Jaskier could see that he was just staring at the open pages, eyes unmoving. Who was he trying to fool? When the Witcher did not answer his question he tried again, putting the jug down.

“So?” Finally amber eyes looked back up again. Geralt's face was stoic as always.

“It's called a Leshen,” the Witcher said with his usual steady and dark voice. Jaskier drew his eyebrows together.

“A Leshen?” He could not remember ever hearing that word but it struck fear in him, clenching around his heart and stomach.

“An evil forest spirit,” Geralt started to explain, for once without the Fae having to pull everything word for word out of his mouth. Jaskier sat cross-legged turned towards Geralt and listened, his face turning from puzzled to shocked and wide eyed in only a few seconds. The Witcher explained what that creature was, how it consumed the forest energy and probably fed the monsters, collecting them as allies. Then he roughly told Jaskier what happened after he had passed out, up until how the Nymph had found them.

Then Jaskier watched the Witcher's face suddenly getting very grim and his hands gripping the book a little to tight as he finished his tale in a low voice “It almost killed you.”

The Fae swallowed hard and held his breath for a second. Angry amber eyes looked down again and Jaskier also averted his gaze downwards, looking at his own hands. After thinking everything over for a few moments he looked back up again with a warm smile.

“But you saved me. Again. So.... thank you.”

Geralt looked up in anger, clenching his teeth. How could the Fae still smile at him like that? How could he look so grateful and trusting with these bright blue eyes and not see that the Witcher was the real danger and not his hero!?

“Damn it, Jaskier! Don't you see that this is my fault?!” The Fae looked taken aback for a moment.

“What?” he asked with a puzzled look on his face again. “How would that be your fault?”

The Witcher's eyebrows still were furrowed when he turned his head away to not look at the Fae and growled. “If I had not chased you we wouldn't have fallen down that fucking cliff and we both wouldn't have gotten anywhere near that thing.”

Blue eyes stared at Geralt from the side for a while and then looked down again. So that was what this was about. _But we would not have met then_ is what Jaskier wanted to say but he didn't. His chest felt tight all of a sudden. The Witcher had been ridden by guilt all this time.

“Well...,” Jaskier started, feeling a bit guilty himself suddenly.

“Mh?”

He was still looking at his hands but he saw amber eyes looking at him again. Biting his lip Jaskier began kneading his hands nervously and then looked up at the Witcher with a sheepish grin.

“I- I guess I never really told you why I ran away in the first place. I mean... I would say you never asked but we both know you did and I talked my way around it sooo...”

“Jaskier!” Geralt growled, interrupting his babbling.

The Fae's tense shoulders slumped down with a defeated sigh. “Well, ever since I... can think really, there were these stories my parents would tell me. Actually all Fae tell these to their kids. Tell us about- Warn us about monsters that roam the forest no matter day or night, that make you weak and helpless and... will not hesitate to kill you or worse. Ruthless beasts that would cut your tongue out so you can't scream for help and that would rip your wings out so you can't flee. Nightmarish monsters with sharp claws and teeth and...,” Jaskier averted his eyes down at the grass between them where a firefly had just landed “,...glowing yellow eyes.”

The Witcher said nothing so Jaskier continued. “I heard someone, you, walking through the forest and humans seldom wander that far into it. So I got curious and took a peek through a deer's eyes but... when I saw your eyes...,” he trailed off and looked back up at said amber eyes with a remorse look. Geralt looked back at him and for a second Jaskier thought so catch a glimpse of sadness in the Witcher's eyes.

“You panicked.”

It was almost dark by now, the soft glowing crystals and fireflys giving them just enough light to still comfortably look at each other.

“Yeah,” Jaskier quietly admitted. “,extremely. But when I saw you up close in the cave you didn't seem so scary anymore so it confused me. And then... when I saw that thing, its eyes... I knew these stories were never about Witchers. They were about these _monsters_.”

“Hm,” Geralt was not sure what to say to that. It totally explained why Jaskier had run away in so much panic when they first met. And it also made this whole situation even more stupid.

“So I guess this is just as much my fault than it is yours. Maybe I should have looked and thought about it for a few seconds longer than just instantly panicking,” the Fae said in a lighter tone and shrugged with a stupid innocent grin on his face. His brown hair was clean and a bit messy, the daisy-crown still neatly sitting on top of it and fireflies were dancing around him. Geralt wanted to get mad at the Fae, for making him think this was all his fault the whole time when Jaskier had been just as stupid and at fault. But how could he? How could he get mad with these loyal, big blue eyes looking at him.

“If I had been a Leshen you would have been right in not hesitating even for a second,” he growled and looked down at the book again. Beya had brought him some books this morning to pass the time after he had declined to get a tour around the Nymphs place or visit the hot springs. “It doesn't matter anymore,” Geralt said in a low tone, eager to drop the subject again.

“Yeah, I guess. But I just wanted to let you know you don't have to blame all of this on yourself. I'm at fault too that we got in this shitty situation and you had to save my weak ass way too often now.” Geralt wanted to say something but the Fae held up a finger and just continued talking “,and don't come at me with something like 'the Nymphs healed you' or anything. Yes, they did and I'm grateful for that but you got us away from that thing and carried me all the way here so... thank you.” 

Jaskier watched the Witcher just staring at his book again as if it weren't even there. After a few moments amber eyes looked up at him and the Fae could almost hear the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out a response. It seemed as if he did not hear those words often. Jaskier silently waited, giving the Witcher time to speak and when he did after a few minutes a wide grin spread on the Fae's face.

“I'm glad you're ok.”

“Awww, I knew you liked me, you big, bad, grumpy wolf.”

Geralt just glowered at him and rolled his eyes while shaking his head once. “I don't.”

“Suuuureee..aaaah,” Jaskier answered but couldn't suppress it developing into a big yawn. Yes, he felt way better than in the forest and he could feel his powers almost back to normal but he still felt a bit tired.

“Rest some more,” Geralt told him but Jaskier shook his head. “What about the Leshen? We should think over what to do about it.”

Geralt let out a sigh. This was way to much conversation for one night. “We will. In the morning, when you’ve slept some more.”

The Witcher's tone had something decisive to it so Jaskier decided to not argue about it and carefully lay down. He was already getting sleepy again but his mind was still racing with all the information he just got.

The Leshen was dangerous. Incredibly so and just thinking about it sent shivers down Jaskier's spine. Why had they not noticed it when it could reach this far? Why had the Nymphs not sent word about it sooner? It needed to be killed before it got even more dangerous. Before it could come nearer. They had to do something. Maybe the Nymphs had not noticed it until now. It almost killed him. Could one Witcher defeat it on his own? He still did not know all of what Geralt was capable of, he guessed. But the Leshen probably was too strong already. Could the Nymphs help? Could the Fae help? _Would_ any of them help?

Jaskier's mind was jumping back and forth on plans, solutions and possibilities for a long while. When he glanced over to the Witcher he found the man reading again. This time for real, amber eyes slowly following the lines in the dim light. Concentrating Jaskier could hear his slow heartbeat. It was so slow compared to Jaskier's own that after every beat, for a second, the Fae thought it had stopped. But then it beat again...and again. It calmed him down. Geralt had said not to worry about the monster for now, so he wouldn't. Jaskier knew he could trust the Witcher.

The Fae smiled to himself. Not even guilt could make a person this selfless. Geralt just was a nice person. How could Jaskier have ever thought him to be the monster these stories were about?

* * *

The next morning Jaskier woke to a soft voice talking quietly. When he blinked his eyes open to rays of sunshine peeking through the willow's branches he noticed a white sheet hanging to his left like a curtain. Geralt was nowhere to be seen but the voice, a female voice, was coming from behind the curtain. After sitting up and stretching he noticed clothes laying on a stool to his left and Jaskier only realized then that he was butt-naked under the silken sheets.

He felt a bit awkward for a second. He really still had been tired last night for not noticing it. But then again, he didn't really care for the Nymphs undressing him and seeing him naked. He knew he was gorgeous, who was he to deny anyone that sight? Shrugging and smirking to himself he carefully picked through the pile of clothes while listening to the female voice.

“I could bring you some food if you want. Kelleia probably wants you to eat with her later but only when _he_ wakes up, so-”

“I'm not hungry,” Geralt's dark voice sounded.

“Mh... fine. But you can't just sit here all day long by yourself again and read, Witcher, you must get bored. Just because he was awake last night does not mean he will wake up again so soon. The healing takes time. I could-”

“I can and I will,” Jaskier heard the Witcher answer in a gruff tone.

“Fine.... What about a game?”

Jaskier could not hear Geralt answer again and guessed whoever was talking to him had annoyed him to the point of total and complete ignoration. He himself had reached that point with the grumpy man fairly often by now but after a while Jaskier had always managed to get at least a few gruff sounds out of the man again.

The Fae started to put on the clothes he had picked out, beginning with a simple thin white linen-blouse with long, slightly puffy sleeves and a low cut back to not interfere with his wings. It also closed on his lower back with four silver buttons so he did not have to pull them through the fabric. He then tucked the blouse into dark blue, slightly ornamented pants, reaching just over his knees. They were tightly tied at the front with a string, a bit loose around his legs and tightening under his knees again.

He left the rest of the clothes and the boots. Jaskier had managed to walk without some just fine so he didn't really need them. He liked the feel of grass and earth under his bare feet. It connected him to nature and he had never understood why humans or the elves ever begun wearing shoes in the first place. He also couldn't find the sheath of his dagger anywhere, the Nymphs had probably declared it useless and he could not blame them. It had gotten damaged more and more during the fights in the basin forest and it was not like he even had a weapon left to put in it.

Shortly Jaskier remembered the Witcher's knife and guesses he had dropped it when the Leshen had forced him into unconsciousness. Hopefully Geralt had reclaimed it. Otherwise he not only owed Geralt his life but also a new knife.

The Fae decided to leave the daisy-crown on his head. He liked it. Not only because they were in fact his favorite flowers but also because he could feel that they had been picked out and woven into each other with utmost care and meaning, symbolizing innocence and purity. The Nymphs wanted to show him they did not see him as a threat and that they in return did not have any ill intentions towards him, that he was welcome. So he would not insult them by taking it off too soon.

After being fully clothed he hurried to save his Witcher from the still ongoing babbling of the Nymph.

Jaskier had started to somehow like the grumpy white-haired man. He had never been anything but kind even if a bit harsh to him and had saved Jaskier's life multiple times. He was easy to talk to even if he did not reply with many words. But Jaskier had quickly gotten used to interpret Geralt's many different growls and hums and he found that sometimes they said more than a thousand words ever could. It was a skill not many had and the Fae appreciated that.

Jaskier definitely didn't have this skill and the Nymph didn't seemed to either. But the Fae had decided he was the only one allowed to annoy the Witcher, so he quickly stepped up to the curtain and pulled it away in a swift motion.

Geralt and a light blue skinned Nymph were sitting opposite each other at a small table behind the bed and the Nymph's head spun towards Jaskier as soon as he pulled away the curtain. She let out a small surprised gasp and quickly hurried to stand up while Geralt did not even bothered to look up from the book he was again reading. He only looked up with a blank face after a few seconds, maybe finishing a sentence first. He had probably already heard Jaskier rustling with the bed sheets and the clothes to not be the slightest surprised that the Fae was awake and already dressed.

“Me rhenawedd, you're awake!” the Nymph said in a surprised but happy tone while she hurried over to him “, how are you feeling?”

She stopped in front of the Fae and Jaskier quickly took her hand, bowed down ever so slightly and placed a feather light kiss on her hand.

“Please, call me Jaskier,” he said with a charming smile.

At the Nymph's puzzled look he quickly shot a wide eyed glance towards the Witcher, who was reading again, obviously not interested in giving any introductions. She followed his glance and looked back at Geralt as well before turning back to Jaskier with an even more puzzled look.

“And I am feeling wonderfully rested, thank you.” Jaskier looked at her with a thorough stare and quickly tapped the daisy-crown on his head while shaking it ever so slightly. Then he shot the Witcher a quick glance again and finally she seemed to understand what he wanted to tell her and inaudibly gasped.

She then nodded. “I'm glad to hear that and I'm happy to meet you. It's good to see you awake already, I hope the clothes are to your liking. My name is Beya,” she said in a slightly nervous tone.

Jaskier just smiled back at her. “Nice to meet you too Beya.”

It was not her real name, he could not feel anything while saying it out loud. So even if the Nymphs had long forgotten how to use the power of a name, they knew the Fae hadn't. They as well still gave themselves nicknames of some sort and guarded their real name like a treasure. He could not blame them for it and he did not take it as an insult.

“And yes, the clothes are totally fine. Very thoughtful, especially the blouse.”

Beya gave him a worried look. “Is it still hurting, your wing? I can take a look if you want to...” She leaned to the side a bit to get a glimpse at the Fae's wings, hanging limply down from Jaskier's back, the tips reaching just to the back of his knees.

Bringing his hands up Jaskier shook his head. “Oh, no no. Don't worry. It only hurts when I move them, but I've gotten used to it. I guess it will-”

“You did realize they healed it, right?” he was interrupted by Geralt who was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. So he had listened to their conversation.

Jaskier just blinked at him with a blank face. “What?”

“Yeah, the tear is gone. You should be able to move it again without pain,” the Nymph nodded with a smile. “If not I can go get more healing crystals.”

Jaskier continued to blink in confusion and looked back and forth between her Geralt for a few seconds before the words began to register in his mind.

“Ooh! Hold on,” he said while holding up his index finger.

Jaskier had gotten so used to not moving his wings and had resigned to not being able to move them for a long while that he hadn't even thought about the possibility that the Nymphs had healed them. He had not tried to move them since he woke up and had been as careful as ever to not cause any more damage to them.

Now he carefully tried to lift them up and although it was a bit strange at first it was as easy as ever. A smile started to spread on his lips, getting brighter with every second he successfully tested his healed wings out. Jaskier turned his head to look at the newly healed, shimmering membrane and carefully pulled it forward a bit to gently run his fingers over it. After he let go again the Fae started to beat them back and forth, slowly at first then faster, as he felt no pain coming.

“Oh-ho-ho, this is good.” When Jaskier finally felt his feet lifting from the soft grass he had to close his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply. It was like finally being able to freely breath again. “This is better than good,” he whispered.

He did not lift off too high, only about ten or twenty centimeters and after a few seconds of bliss he placed his feet back on the grass again. It had only been about a week that he had not been able to use his wings but the first time using them now was very exhausting. Still he was totally happy and when he opened his eyes again Jaskier could even see an ever so small smile tugging at the corner of the Witcher's lips.

Beya looked back and forth between them with a smile once and then nodded at Jaskier. “I'm glad everything is fine then. I'll go and let Kelleia know that you are awake and hale. She probably wants to talk to you. Also you must be hungry, so I'll be back soon.” Jaskier nodded back at her with a smile before the Nymph also gave a small nod to Geralt, excused herself and left.

Jaskier then placed a hand on his, like on command, growling stomach and turned towards Geralt again.

“I definitely could eat. How long was I asleep?”

The Witcher's face was back to its usual stoic state while he gave Jaskier a shrug. “I just woke up yesterday morning myself.” At that the Fae threw him an frustrated look.

“And you did not ask anyone? What if we slept for like...weeks?”

Geralt looked to the side without tuning his head for a second and sighed. He was not in the mood to argue with Jaskier right now so he looked back at the Fae and tried to change the subject. Geralt had found it to be fairly easy if the new subject was something regarding the Fae himself.

“So you have your powers back?” As expected it worked like a charm and took the wind out of the Fae's sails... or wings. The frustration on Jaskier's face quickly vanished and he looked down at the ground between them in concentration, stretching his fingers. Then he balled them to fists and took a deep breath, wings stretching a little higher. When he exhaled again a sharp grin appeared on Jaskier's face and his eyes and wings lit up in a bright blue-turquoise glow for a few seconds.

“Oooh, yes.” Jaskier could feel the magic running through his veins and poking at it made a small shiver run down his spine. It was not back to its full capacity but close and it felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU all for your lovely comments <3 I absolutely love reading every single one of them and I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of you but please know that they give me so much motivation to continue this story <3


	9. You did what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kazeetease who betaed the chapter <3

“So, how did the two of you even end up down there, in the forest?”

Jaskier stopped mid motion. He had just stuffed a big chunk of meat into his mouth and was reaching for some bread. He had not expected Kelleia to began questioning them so suddenly. She was the Nymphs Kaplanka, he had learned. Something like their queen, but maybe more like a high priestess, definitely their leader. She had invited him and Geralt to eat with her and damn, Jaskier was hungry. He felt like he hadn't eaten properly in days and well... he really hadn't. He had slept for three days straight.

Beya had come back shortly, after she had left, to escort them to the Nymph priestess. Then Jaskier and Geralt both had gotten a look at the place they were at for the first time. The center part of the Nymphs’ domain was a gigantic weeping willow tree, its branches hanging partly over a wide calm river to the south, grazing the water ever so slightly. The river came from the forest to the west, flowed to the east and made a sharp turn south, towards the decent, about four to five-hundred meters away, where it probably turned into the waterfall Geralt had told Jaskier about.

To the west more branches of the weeping willow hung over parts of a lush green meadow surrounding the tree. This is were their 'rooms' had been. But Beya told them that these were only for guests or the sick and wounded. The other twenty-seven Nymphs that were still left actually lived inside the tree’s trunk and part of its crown. To the north and east the branches of the tree were shorter, making space for the wide, sun-bathed meadow. To the north Jaskier saw some trees, the landscape getting a bit more rocky and Beya told them this is where their hot springs were located. All in all it was just beautiful and for a second a small part of Jaskier had considered staying here.

Then he had remembered that there were only Nymphs, which were all female, living here and they almost were at the end of the continent so he quickly changed his mind. Not that the Nymphs he had seen so far weren't beautiful and intriguing but... nah. But maybe he would visit some-time again.

So after getting a quick look-around Geralt and Jaskier were now sitting almost at the center of the meadow at a round table, that probably could fit three or four more people, with the Nymphs’ high priestess. Others were bringing them food and drinks. The sun was high up in the sky, only shimmering through the willow's branches over their heads from time to time. Jaskier was still blinking at Kelleia with a full mouth, unable to answer her just yet.

He quickly looked over to his left for help, at the Witcher, who was looking at the Nymph with a blank, slightly annoyed face. Geralt did not say anything though and it soon became rather obvious to Jaskier that he probably would not answer her at all because he thought the answer was none of her business. And yes, maybe it wasn't, but she had healed them, gave them beds to sleep in and was providing food, drink and even clothes to them. It would be very rude to just tell her off now. So Jaskier quickly chewed and swallowed down his food to respond to her. He had to clear his throat before he started to talk.

“Well. Funny story actually. It's funny, isn't it Geralt? It is, trust me,” he said, looking back and forth between the brooding Witcher and the attentive Nymph. Geralt just gave an indistinct hum and hid behind his tankard of ale. After throwing him an annoyed glare Jaskier turned back to the Nymph with a bright smile.

“So, you see, about a week ago there was this little misunderstanding happening between us and it kinda made us end up standing on a cliff... Which in retrospect wasn't the smartest move on our side, because it... ended up crashing down,” Jaskier shrugged at Kelleia. “This is also where I ripped my wing. We had no way back up and so our only option left was walking further east towards the ascent where we ended up running into more and more monsters and eventually stumbled upon the Leshen. But I guess Geralt has to tell the story from there on, because... you know.”

Jaskier and the Nymph both turned towards the white-haired who did not look up from cutting his food and just grumbled “Not much to tell. Picked you up, got away.” The nerves of this man. Jaskier couldn't keep from slightly rolling his eyes at that but before he could ask for a bit more details, Kelleia spoke up. She seemed to be amused by both of them.

“I know I already told you but destiny must truly like you, white wolf, to lead you out of such a situation unharmed.” So she had talked to the Witcher already while he had been sleeping, Jaskier concluded. Geralt just hummed and gave her an almost glaring look which shocked the Fae a bit. Whatever Geralt's problem was, now he was being cocky.

“Aha ha ha, yeah I guess she does,” Jaskier started laughing in a nervous tone, turning towards the Nymph again. A bright, fake smile plastered on his face Jaskier waved a hand in the Witcher direction, “don't mind him, your highness. He's just...rude.” Jaskier silently pressed the last word though clenched teeth in Geralt's direction. Amber eyes just glanced back at him in annoyance.

The Nymphs, just like most of the Fae, highly believed in destiny and her powers. They both were very spiritual peoples, close to nature and gaining their power from it. Even though Jaskier believed in destiny himself he was not one to get offended easily by someone saying they didn't. But he was not sure it was the same with the Nymphs’ Kaplanka and he did not really want to offend or anger her. Jaskier knew he was just as powerful as her, maybe more so even, but if they angered the Nymphs they would truly be outnumbered. He knew they were very kind and seemed totally harmless at the moment but he also knew how a Fae's mood could turn in seconds and Nymphs were not that different to them. So better safe than sorry.

Luckily Kelleia seemed to not take offense in the Witcher's manner and she turned towards Jaskier with an amused chuckle. “Oh don't worry about it. And please, _Jaskier_ , enough with the formalitie’s. Kelleia is just fine.”

Her pink eyes sparkled with mischief and Jaskier quickly glanced over to the Witcher. If Geralt had noticed the way the Nymph had emphasized Jaskier's name he did not show. Jaskier smiled and gave Kelleia a polite nod. “As you wish.”

They ate in silence for a while before the Nymphs’ Kaplanka spoke up again, addressing the Fae. “Now, you probably guessed that I already spoke to the white wolf while you had still been asleep, Jaskier. Has he told you about our deal already?” Jaskier looked up at the Nymph in surprise and carefully glanced over to Geralt again, but the Witcher did not seem very interested in partaking in the conversation.

“Not yet, he hasn't,” he carefully replied. Geralt had made a deal with the Nymph?

“Well, then let me enlighten you about it. It was quite simple actually, saving your life for a favor from the Witcher.” _What_? The Fae's heart made a small jump but he tried to not let anything show on his face. Jaskier was not sure if he should be flattered or slap the man's face for his stupidity. Breathing in deeply he looked over to Geralt again, who was suddenly very busy with the food on his plate again. Probably the latter.

To voluntarily make a deal with a Nymph or Fae was already stupid enough as it is but making a deal where the other could freely pick the favor you owed them was the worst you could ever do. The Nymphs would have healed Jaskier anyway, they would not have let him die. But of course Geralt did not know that. _Damn it._ Jaskier internally cursed himself for that. Then he forced himself to smile at Kelleia again.

“Oh, so did you already think of a favor in return?” he asked her and hoped she wouldn't choose something too terrible for the Witcher.

“Yes. And I already told Geralt what I wish for and he agreed on it. Not that he had much choice,” she said with a light chuckle. There was still a smile forced on Jaskier's face and he tried to not let the Nymph see the fear in eyes but he was not sure if he really was successful in that. _Don't make him kill the Leshen on his own, don't make him kill the Leshen on his own, don't_ -

“I'm telling you this because, as you know, we have an issue at hand that needs to be dealt with. Since the spirit is already too powerful I want Geralt to bring word of it to the Fae court and get them to sent help,” the Nymph stopped Jaskier's train of thoughts and he let out a small breath. He was not sure when he had begun caring for the Witcher's well-being that much and he did not want to think about it for now but he knew fighting the Leshen alone would kill the man and Jaskier would not have it. Maybe because Geralt had saved his life a few times now and he still felt like he owed him. Yes, that had to be it.

“I sincerely hope you don't take offense at my request. Of course I was hoping you would maybe also speak in our favor and point out the need of dealing with the Leshen sooner rather than later. Its powers grow every day and although I think it will not notice us in the next days or maybe even weeks, it is but a question of time until it will. And we can not defeat it on our own. We are no worriers,” the Nymph finished. Jaskier needed a moment to think everything over and out of the corner of his eyes he saw amber eyes finally looking up and at the Kaplanka again, then over to Jaskier.

Kelleia did not say it out loud but Jaskier knew that the Nymphs could not defeat the Leshen on their own without heavy losses. They were powerful but they were not made nor trained to fight and with only this few of them left she could not risk even one of their lives. Just like the Fae and the Elves, the Nymphs once had been a proud and great race, before the conjunction, before the great cleansing, before humans and sorcerers had started to slaughter them, suppress them and forced them to hide. She also did not say out loud that when the Leshen found them, they could probably slow it down some, weaken it but once it defeated the Nymphs, and it would, it would consume them and grow even stronger. And sooner or later it would reach the Fae as well...

“No offense taken. And yes, I will speak to my... king about the urgency of this,” Jaskier slowly answered after a few moments. Kelleia nodded.

“Thank you. I hope you understand that I have to stay here in case it gets to us sooner than I think. The others need me and I need all of them here with me. I take it you will lead the white wolf, onto the right path to the Fae kingdom?”

This time it was Jaskier's turn to nod. “Of course, you have my word.”

“I don't want to talk myself out of our deal,” Geralt suddenly spoke up after just silently listening to the conversation the whole time, “but wouldn't it be easier and faster for you to just fly back there and talk to the king?” Blue eyes looked at amber.

“Maybe... well, yes, but our king...,” _thinks I'm an unqualified fool, who cares too much for everyone and everything and wouldn't listen to me anyway even if the world depended on it,_ “can be a bit stubborn. So Kelleia is right, it will be better if he hears it from you as well. Also, it’s still exhausting to fly.”

Jaskier was not sure why he added the last part. It was no lie, of course it wasn't, but it also wasn't entirely true. It _was_ still exhausting to move his wings but he probably could manage to fly the way with some stops and still be a lot quicker than walking the whole way back. But somehow he did not want to part ways with the Witcher yet, wanted to learn more about the man. If Jaskier arrived earlier no one would believe him anyways and Geralt wouldn't find the way on his own. So it wouldn't even make any sense at all.

Geralt just gave him a skeptical sounding “Hm.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Kelleia said and Jaskier answered her with polite nod.

“Don't thank us just yet. But I completely agree with you. The Leshen is dangerous and it needs to be dealt with. We will try to hurry.”

* * *

After getting another more or less goods night’s sleep, Geralt and Jaskier wanted to start off early in the morning. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon to the east and although the dewy meadow was beautifully glittering with the first rays of morning light, the slight fog hanging over it reminded Jaskier of the foggy swamp and his near death for a moment. It caused a light shiver to run down his spine and he had to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat at the sight.

The Nymphs had been more than generous, providing them with bedrolls, food and water for at least a few days, some tools and a small cross-bow. The Witcher's armor also had been repaired and was as good as new, Jaskier noticed.

Kelleia, Beya and some other Nymphs had escorted them to the edge of the forest to see them off. And while Beya and the other Nymphs were just looking at them with hopeful eyes, the Nymphs’ Kaplanka stepped forward.

“I hope we have provided you with anything you may need on your journey. Although, there is one thing left I want to give to you,” she said, addressing Jaskier with the last part. As if out of thin air something appeared in her hands and she handed it over to the Fae with a kind smile.

Jaskier slowly reached out and took the Nymph's present into his own hands. It was a dark brown leather belt with two sheaths attached at the part that would rest on the back of his hips. Both of them were occupied by daggers with beautifully crafted and slightly ornamented silver handles. When he carefully touched one of them, Jaskier could feel energy pulsing through them. They had been enchanted, he guessed.

Pulling one of them out of its sheath he found the sharp blade made out of pure, clear crystal, gleaming in the warm orange rays of the morning sun. They were breathtaking.

Wide blue eyes blinked up at the satisfied face of the Nymph and she spoke up before Jaskier could. He wasn't sure how to thank her anyway.

“The last time I visited the Fae court was long ago, a few hundred years probably. But I still remember a little blue-eyed Faeling desperately trying to manage how to properly use a dagger. I do hope he got better at it,” Kelleia said with an amused smile. Jaskier couldn't keep a sheepish grin from spreading on his face. He knew Kelleia had seemed familiar but no Nymph had visited them for hundreds of years, so he hadn't been sure.

“Oh, he definitely did,” Jaskier finally answered, “but I don't know how to thank you for it.”

Kelleia shook her head. “You don't have to. You're help will be thanks enough. They are perfect twins, enchanted to always return back into their sheaths if their master wished them to.” Still smiling Jaskier only nodded and put the belt around his hips. Both daggers were about twenty centimeters long and the handles now slightly stood out behind his hips, one on each side so he could quickly and comfortably grab them if needed.

“Now, may destiny protect you. And remember to follow the river until it makes a turn to the north towards the Blue Mountains. After that I'm sure you will find your way on your own. I know it’s a long way...” _but please try to hurry_ , Jaskier internally finished her sentence and it seemed that Geralt also heard her unspoken words.

“We will not dawdle,” the Witcher said, shouldered his stuff and turned around to start walking into the forest, “come on, Fae.”

The Witcher was carrying most of their stuff, the bedrolls, some cooking tools and the food while Jaskier was only carrying the small crossbow and some bolts. Geralt was way stronger than him, he had told the Witcher earlier with a grin and a shrug. The man had just growled and accepted his fate, it had been too early to argue. Jaskier had fastened the crossbow with another belt around his hips so it hung down at his right thigh, a small flask with water hanging on the other side.

Jaskier gave Kelleia a reassuring smile, “We will hurry, I promise.” Then he looked over to Beya who was standing only a few steps further back with three other Nymphs. She gave him a warm smile and they nodded goodbye at each other.

“Take care,” Beya said before Jaskier turned around to follow the white-haired man.

Geralt was already a few meters ahead and a mischievous grin began forming on Jaskier's lips. Quickly he began beating his wings and soon lifted off of the ground to quickly rush past the other man with a mocking “Come on, Witcher.” But a few meters ahead of Geralt he had already drifted down to the ground. His wings really needed a bit more strength and practice to get him up in the air for a longer period of time. Once he was on the ground again Jaskier turned around and waited for Geralt to catch up to him. The Witcher looked at him with his usual stoic face and slightly shook his head at the Fae, but Jaskier thought he’d seen some amusement in the amber eyes.

Geralt seemed to be in a good mood and Jaskier wondered if Witchers could actually laugh or even smile. Maybe Jaskier would make this his next mission, to try and find out. They still had a few days of boring travel ahead anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the boys are back on the road! Yeay 
> 
> As always thank you all for kudos and comments <3  
> Let me know what you think :)


	10. At the river bend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kazeetease for beta reading <3  
> I planned on updaiting tomorrow but I just couldn't wait anymore, SO ENJOY ;)

Traveling with Geralt was far from boring, Jaskier had found. Even if there had been, luckily, no monsters to fight in the last two days or even any other obstacle to overcome, just walking onward through the forest following the river was not as tedious as Jaskier had thought it to be.

He had already learned the Witcher to not be a man of many words and thinking his getting-Geralt-to-smile-or-laugh-mission over a bit more, Jaskier knew it had to be possible for the man. He had seen a smile or even a grin tug at the Witcher's lip a few times already, but he never really let it happen. It was almost as if the Witcher banned himself from smiling and Jaskier would not allow it to continue.

Still it had proven to be a way harder task than Jaskier had expected. But it was fun to try anyways. He had tried it with funny stories, silly faces and naughty jokes but most of the time the Witcher only got annoyed or just hadn't cared at all. It only made Jaskier want to put even more effort into it though.

While thinking of other ways to accomplish his goal Jaskier had listened to the birds singing around them. It was so good to hear their cheerful tunes again and much to Geralt's dislike the Fae had started singing along at some point. Oh how he had missed it, still _was_ missing music. Jaskier wished he had his lute or even any other instrument with him but the quiet burbling of the river created a nice and melodic background noise as well.

He also wished he had asked the Nymphs for something to write with. Because now that they were, mostly, out of danger, their past encounters with various monsters made his mind come up with all kinds of new ideas for songs and texts. Sure, there still could be monsters roaming the forest but he had his powers back now and the Leshen was not making both of them dizzy and tired anymore. Once this beast was dead he would write an epic ballad of their journey, one that would be sung by his kin till the end of time. At least.

They had followed the river upstream towards the west for the last two days now, just like the Nymphs had told them. It had been good to always have fresh water in immediate vicinity but even this small luxury had to end at some point again. It was sometime around afternoon when the turn the river made towards the north slowly came into view in the distance. Kelleia had already told them about it. The river's source was somewhere in the blue mountains, which made it flow down from there from the north. Geralt wasn't sure if he maybe had already seen this exact stream once, wondering where it ended, while hunting during winter at Kaer Morhen. But it could have been any other stream as well.

They arrived at the river bend in the late afternoon. The river was a bit wider there, some parts of the water more calm, almost like a small, shallow lake. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, warming up the air as best as it could with the slight, cool breeze of spring still blowing.

Geralt could make out the snowy peaks of the Blue Mountains in the distance, shimmering through the treetops here and there and deep down it made him feel a bit nostalgic. Winter was not that long ago but seeing the only place that he maybe could call anything close to home from the distance made him think of the faces of this brothers. The faces he maybe wouldn't get to see again next winter and the ones he hadn't seen for a long time and never would again.

After a while Geralt noticed the curious blue eyes of the Fae following his gaze, trying to make out what the Witcher was looking at for so long, so he quickly pulled his eyes away from the mountains and pushed the dark thoughts away for another time.

The river bend was located at a small clearing, short green grass covering the ground, some reed growing at the shoreline. Roach would love this place. And Geralt would very much like her to be here to carry all this stuff, since Jaskier had refused to be any help with the matter. Geralt wasn't even sure why he put up with his bullshit. He should have let the Fae carry his own stuff or have no bedroll at all. But it was too late to start complaining about it now. And it was not _that_ much of a burden anyway.

“We should stop here for the night, before heading further west early in the morning,” Geralt suggested, causing Jaskier to look at him with a skeptical face.

“Shouldn't we walk on as long as we can. We kinda promised to hurry...and we should.”

“We will,” the Witcher answered while putting their stuff down on the soft grass, “we can refill our water one last time, rest and start off again early in the morning. Not much time lost.” Jaskier groaned at that. He was a late sleeper and getting him awake, especially before sunrise, had proven much more difficult than Geralt had thought.

He hadn't noticed it before. They hadn't slept much and just very lightly down in the basin forest, the prospect of a monster lurking behind every tree keeping them awake most of the time. But here, where the Fae seemed to feel safe again, Jaskier was out to the world as soon as his head touched his bedroll at night.

But although it was a deep sleep, the Fae's dreams seemed to be troubling, nightmares of the Leshen probably. In those two last nights Geralt had often caught him tossing and turning in restless slumber during the night, his heart beginning to race from time to time. Maybe that was why the Fae was always still tired in the morning, unwilling to get up. Maybe an early night would give him some more rest.

“Alright, fine,” Jaskier agreed while he watched how Geralt had already set down their stuff and began rummaging through the bag. After a few minutes he seemed to have found what he was looking for and walked over to the water, something looking like a net in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Jaskier asked with a curious tone and slowly followed the other man to the river bend. He was still keeping his distance to the water, probably wary of it due to the drowner-incident. Geralt had already noticed the Fae keeping to his left while walking, keeping the Witcher between the river and himself all the time.

“I'll try to catch some fish,” Geralt answered him, pointing to the net at his feet while trying to get his armor off. They still had some bread, dried meat and vegetables left from the Nymphs, but they should save it and hunt for fresh food when they could. Also a bath was not a bad idea as well.

“Uhu,” Jaskier answered, stretching his neck to get a better look at the water, only now noticing the few small fishes under the calm surface. While still observing the water with a skeptic look, he took a step closer towards the Witcher, lifted his hands and began opening a buckle on the man's right shoulder without even looking at it.

When Geralt felt the Fae's hands on his shoulder he quickly opened his mouth to start complaining. He did not need any help, never had, not in the basin forest and especially not now. But glancing over his shoulder he found wary blue eyes still observing the water with caution while Jaskier worked on helping the Witcher to get his armor off. A second later the Fae's eyes flickered towards the buckle in concentration and Geralt closed his mouth again. Not saying anything he looked back at the river and let Jaskier help him.

He should really tell him off, he was a grown man and could very well handle his armor on his own... but it distracted the Fae and Geralt really had to admit it was easier to get it off with some help. Geralt inaudible sighed. _Damn it_. When had he become so soft?

After all of the armor pieces were off and gently placed on the ground, Jaskier stepped back again. The Witcher then got rid of his boots, tunic and pants, only keeping on his loincloth. Jaskier watched him picking up the net and with steady footsteps Geralt made his way a few meters into the water. It was crystal clear and Jaskier could see the ground of the whole river bend, the deepest part in the middle would probably only reach to about Geralt's chest.

The Fae just stared at the water for a moment, suddenly remembering the feeling of being helplessly pulled down under water without getting air. He knew it was unreasonable to be afraid of the water now, because there were no Drowners here. The Witcher would not be standing in the river if there were, plus he had his powers back. He could kill the monster without any weapon now. Still, thinking back to it made the hair on his arms and neck stand up and a lump form in his throat.

“Are you trying to hypnotize the fish or are you going to help?” Geralt's dark rumbling voice pulled Jaskier out of his thoughts and made him look up.

“What?” Jaskier asked back, not really sure if he had understood the man correctly. Geralt had turned back around, the water reaching to his hips by now, and amber eyes were looking at the Fae with an expectant expression.

“Get in here and help... the water is nice,” Geralt added the last part to assure the Fae that there indeed was no Drowner or anything else lurking in the water. He had seen Jaskier's once again troubled expression, wide blue eyes searching the river bend. Maybe actually getting him in the water would take this unreasonable fear off of his shoulders.

“Also, a bath wouldn't do you any harm,” he added. Maybe that would help. It at least got him some reaction.

Jaskier furrowed his brows and glared at the Witcher in outrage. “Are you trying to say that I stink?”

The Witcher just raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner, gave him an ambiguous hum and started to sort out the net in his hands. It was a lie, but Jaskier didn’t need to know that if it made him get into the water. The Fae smelled good as always, the sweet smell of flowers radiating off of him stronger than ever. Geralt wasn't sure he even could smell bad.

After a moment, when he heard Jaskier huff and mumble a quiet “Fine...asshole.”, Geralt knew it did the trick and he had to keep himself from smirking.

Glancing up he saw Jaskier starting to unbuckle the belt with the daggers and then the one with the crossbow, placing them both next to the Witcher's armor. After that he got rid of his blouse and then his pants, also only keeping on his loincloth. Geralt tried to look busy with the fishing net despite not really doing anything with it. He did not want to stare and only looked up again when Jaskier suddenly sucked in a sharp breath, letting out a high pitched shriek at the same time.

“Fuck, no. I'm not getting in there. Are you insane, Witcher? This is freezing.”

The Fae's feet were barely touching the water, his wings raised high to be able to lift him off of the ground any second, and Geralt raised one eyebrow at him.

“It’s not freezing, Jaskier, come on.”

Angry blue eyes glared at the Witcher for a moment before Jaskier carefully took another step into the cold water. Ok, yes, it was not freezing but it was damn cold nonetheless. Concentrating on the cold at least kept him from thinking of the Drowner.

After a few steps Jaskier had made it into the water at least to his knees. It still felt way too cold, even if the sun was warming his skin and he stopped for a moment, giving his body some time to get used to the temperature. While he waited he slowly looked up at Geralt again.

The Witcher had come a few steps closer, Jaskier noticed. He could see part of the man's thighs. Very firm thighs, the hair there wet now... Suddenly lost in thought the Fae slowly let his gaze wander further up, over slender hips, defined and firm abs, a strong chest covered with dark hair that trailed over pale skin all the way down, disappearing behind the only bit of fabric the Witcher was wearing. Blue eyes wandered over muscular arms and strong hands that were still tightly holding the net, and back up again, unaware of the amber eyes watching him.

Jaskier then carefully let his gaze trail along the scars he could make out on the other man’s body. New ones and older ones, telling him of long ago battles that hadn't gone to plan but also of the lives the Witcher had probably saved by taking the strikes and wounds himself, to kill whatever monster had caused each of the scars. Some surely would call them ugly but for the Fae they only added more to the beauty that was the Witcher's body. Jaskier had seen the man shirtless some times already but he only now noticed what a piece of art the man actually was, standing there in the clear, glistering water, the sunshine illuminating and defining his muscles in just the right ways.

It made something hot curl in Jaskier's chest and he could feel his own heartbeat picking up a few beats. He knew he probably shouldn't be staring like that but he was just unable to pull his eyes off of firm skin and dark hair for the moment. And who could blame him? One had to be blind to not see the appeal in...THAT.

Jaskier was brutally pulled back to reality, loudly sucking in a deep breath and coughing, after a big gush of ice cold water suddenly hid him in the face and chest.

He had instinctively closed his eyes and when he open them again, to stare at the Witcher in shock, he found amused amber eyes looking back at him. Taking deep breaths, Jaskier tried to calmed down his racing heart again after it had nearly stopped from the sudden cold just a second ago.

“What the...,” he started to complain but stopped himself, his shock and confusion only growing when he noticed the bright grin decorating Geralt's face.

He could see the Witcher's teeth and at first Jaskier was confused by the strange and foreign sound he could make out, a low rumbling, almost like a vicious thunderstorm forming in the distance. Only it didn’t come from that far away and when it slowly developed into a full, deep laugh, actually coming from the Witcher, the mental image of a storm became a cool, long awaited summer rain, after weeks of unbearable heat.

The Fae could only stare at the laughing man in front of him in wonder and disbelief. His cheeks suddenly felt warmer and his mouth was standing slightly open, water dripping from his hair, down his shoulders and wings. He had to look like an idiot but... it was worth it. It was nothing like he had imagined it, no, but way better. It was beautiful. It was like coming home...

And sadly it was over way too quickly.

“You're taking too long.... and you look like a wet pup,” Geralt said while leaning his head to the side, a smile still playing at his lips, eyebrows raised.

The Fae really looked ridiculous, staring at him with wide, furious blue eyes, unwillingly dripping wet with cold water and Geralt just hadn't been able to keep from laughing at the sight. He couldn't really remember the last time he had laughed like that and it had surprised him just as much as it probably had surprised Jaskier, judging by the look on his face. It was better than the stare he had gotten from the Fae before though, the blue eyes looking over his body, over his scars with what? Disgust? Pity maybe.

This was better, the Fae's shocked stare now forming into an outraged, sharp-toothed grin.

“Oh-ho-ho, no. No you're not getting away with that, Witcher!” he yelled before lunging forward, not caring for the cold anymore, blue glowing water suddenly splashing in Geralt's face, more than one could throw up with only his hands. So they were using magic now, ok...

Snorting and shaking his head to get the water out of his hair and nose, Geralt glared Jaskier. “That's not fair.”

“Oh, isn't it? Too bad,” Jaskier grinned, putting some distance between them again, by walking further into the water backwards, still facing Geralt “you started it, Witcher.” Amber eyes formed slits and he followed the Fae, the fishing net long forgotten. He had some tricks up his sleeves as well.

Quickly forming Aard at the river's surface he gushed up more water at the Fae but Jaskier was fast and sidestepped the attack easily. “Too slow,” he teased. Geralt tried again, after being hit by more water himself, but this time Jaskier willingly dived into the water in a swift motion, disappearing under the surface.

Again he was fast but not fast enough. The dark brown hair and shimmering wings were easy to spot in the clear water, quickly diving towards Geralt's legs, probably trying to pull them out under him. But the Witcher would not let him succeed. In a swift motion Geralt stepped to the side, bend down and grabbed the Fae's right arm at his wrist, pulling him up in a standing position again.

Blue eyes just blinked at him in surprise while Jaskier took a deep breath.

“Too slow,” the Witcher mocked him in a dry tone, his grip still tight on the Fae's wrist. Jaskier huffed out a small laugh and pushed wet hair out of his face with his free hand while trying to calm down his breath. 

They were only standing a few centimeters apart, the water reaching just over their hips and although Geralt was definitely stronger and a bit taller than Jaskier, he had no doubt the Fae could easily get free if he wanted to. But he did not try. They just looked at each other for a long while, warm gold and icy blue staring at each other in silence.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment and Geralt could clearly hear the fast beating heart of the Fae, along with the near-silent huffs of his breathing as he tried to calm it down. The chirping birds and the burbling river only became soft background noise as Jaskier's smile slipped from his face into... something else.

Taking a deep breath Geralt inhaled the Fae's sweet smell again. Jaskier's head was tilted up slightly, to better look into the Witcher's eyes and Geralt could make out small drops of water clinging to his eyelashes. The wide blue eyes once more reminded him of the ocean. The sun, or maybe the Fae's magic, made them shimmer in different hues of sapphire blue and turquoise and just like at sea, it was easy to get lost in them...

Jaskier closed his mouth and did not dare to move. His breath was slowly calming down again, his heart on the other hand began beating faster with every second, like it was trying to jump out of his chest. He licked his lips, they felt dry all of a sudden, and he tried swallowing down the lump forming in his throat. The Witcher's hand on his wrist felt way too hot, almost burning in comparison to the cold water around them and he curled his own hands into fist, craving for something to hold onto.

For a second he felt like prey, caught by a wild animal. A fawn caught by the big, bad wolf. And a small, quiet voice in his head whispered to him to give in. To just let himself be devoured.

Slowly tearing his gaze away from amber eyes, Jaskier started to trace the other man's facial features with his eyes. The sharp cheekbones, the strong jaw, the slight stubble and thin, pink lips. He couldn't stop his own lips from parting, his eyes almost fluttering shut as he started to ever so slowly to lean forward, the voice in his head still encouraging him.

He was harshly pulled back to reality when the hand on his wrist suddenly disappeared and Geralt took a step back, ending the moment just as sudden as it had started. The Witcher drew his eyebrows together in a frown and cleared his throat as he looked down at the water. Sucking in a sharp breath and blinking in mild confusion, Jaskier watched the other man turn around quickly, searching for the fishing net. It was floating on the river's surface a few meter behind him.

“Enough jesting. We should...try to catch some fish, before we scare all of them away for good.”

Jaskier needed a few seconds more to fully get his mind working again, not sure what exactly had just happened, and then quickly nodded. “Yeah...no, yeah. Y-You're right. Fish. We should... totally do that,” he stuttered and hurried to help with the fishing net. His cheeks were only burning from the sun and he totally was not avoiding to look at Geralt's face. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, it's finally starting... what do you guys think of our two little idiots? Please let me know <3
> 
> Also we're only about three to four chapters away from reaching the Fae kingdom, I'm excited.


	11. As the stars above them hum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kazeetease for beta-reading <3  
> Please note that I changed the timeline a bit.*

The night was warm and clear and the crackling fire, together with the burbling of the river made for a nice and peaceful background noise. It had been dark by the time they had managed to catch some fish, made a fire and cooked some kind of stew with their haul and some vegetables. It hadn't even been half bad. The atmosphere on the other hand...

It had been strange, not to say awkward, at first. Or at least for Jaskier it had been. Uncomfortable, still was...somehow. If it was for the Witcher as well, he did not let it show. But clearly he must have noticed the Fae almost... _almost_ giving in to the quiet voice in his head. The voice telling him to just do it, to jump into the cold water once more. Into the wolf's claws, to let fangs rip his chest open and tear him apart as golden eyes stare into his soul.

Closing his eyes, Jaskier took a deep breath and sighed silently. He wasn't sure where the voice had suddenly come from or if it already had been growing inside his mind for some time now but he tried to push it away as best as he could. It was wrong. Surely the other man had noticed what he... had wanted to do, earlier in the river. There was no way he could have missed it and he had pulled away. _So shut up._

It had been stupid and impulsive and unnecessary and Jaskier would not let this beautiful, peaceful evening be ruined by that damn crush he may or may not was developing. He had clearly just misinterpreted the situation and now he was overthinking it. Either Geralt hadn't notice or if he did, he did not care.

The Witcher had been his normal stoic self the rest of the evening, so Jaskier decided to finally push his worries away for now and to just ...enjoy. There was no wind, no fog and no monsters. There was only them, the fire, the river and the clear sky above.

Opening his eyes again, Jaskier was laying with his back on his bedroll, looking at the stars in the night sky, well-fed and warmed by the fire. It was a new moon, making the forest around them appear darker and the stars above them shine even brighter in return.

As he started to focus more on his surroundings than on his thoughts again, Jaskier noticed one of the stars above him moving fairly fast for... well, a star. After following it with his eyes for a few minutes as it moved back and forth he realized that it was a firefly dancing in front of his face. Grinning at his own stupidity, for thinking it was a star for a moment, the Fae's eyes followed the little insect further to his left and past the fire. He had to turn his head to keep looking at it at some point and behind the flames Jaskier noticed Geralt looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

“What?” Jaskier asked in a light tone, carefully focusing his eyes on the other man's face for the first time again since earlier. But as soon as his eyes landed on the Witcher, his amber eyes shifted back down to look at the fire.

Geralt didn't answer him so Jaskier sat back up and crossed his legs. “Come on, you looked like you wanted to say something,” Jaskier tried again but the Witcher's face was as stoic as always.

“I didn't,” Geralt grumbled in a low tone.

“Mhhh, or did you just forget what it was that you wanted to say, old man?” the Fae teased, trying to lighten up the atmosphere and the other man's mood. He seemed to be in a bad one suddenly. But then Geralt huffed out a small, dry, laugh. It was nothing compared to the beautiful, loud laugh he had unintentionally managed to pull from the man earlier but still it was something.

“Do tell, Witcher, what's so funny now, huh?”

With a slow blink amber eyes looked back up from the fire. “That you think I'm the old man here.”

Jaskier only blinked at Geralt and thought about it for a second. “Well, I'm not the one with the white hair,” he then responded, a little confused, drawing his eyebrows together. Again Geralt huffed out a small, amused mhm before starting to explain.

“Kelleia mentioned that the last time she visited the Fae was 'a few hundred years ago' and that was when she met you as a child. So I'm guessing you're... what? 200? 300 years old?”

“253 actually,” Jaskier admitted, a little impressed with Geralt's close guess, “buuuut Fae are practically immortal so... I'd say that makes me pretty young in comparison, doesn't it?” Jaskier did not know much about Witchers and he wasn't sure how old they could get.

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed while shrugging and looked back down into the fire, “maybe... I guess 80 is pretty old for a human. But then again, I'm not a human anymore.” Jaskier nodded, his curiosity about Witchers awoken again.

“Then how old do Witchers get?”

Geralt just shrugged again, not looking up from the flames, “I guess I'll find out eventually.”

This time it was the Fae's turn to just hum while drawing his eyebrows together again, not really satisfied with the answer. Then he remembered something else again.

“So the white hair is not an age thing but a Witcher thing?” The man just gave Jaskier an indistinct grunt, not a no but also not a clear yes. “So it's a Geralt thing?” The next hum was more of a yes but it became clear to the Fae that it seemed to be a touchy subject for the other man, so he did not push further on the matter.

Putting his arms on the ground a bit behind himself, Jaskier leaned back to be able to better look up at the stars again. He still missed his home and his bed and his family. He had never been this far away from home and not for this long. But even though he missed everyone, he had noticed the aching in his chest becoming lesser and lesser each day and traveling through the forest and land was not as terrible as he would have imagined. Not as his father had told him it'd be. Glancing down at the Witcher for a second the small voice spoke up again, telling him he maybe could even get used to it. _Shut up._

“So... do you miss your home?” Jaskier asked after a few minutes of silence, trying to distract himself from strange thoughts again. Some crickets had begun chirping not long ago and from time to time the sound of an owl was echoing from the trees. Geralt was still staring into the fire while Jaskier waited for an answer. After a long moment amber eyes flickered to his left, just for a second, looking beyond the river and into the distance, then back into the flames.

The Fae did not follow the man's gaze, he did not know what the Witcher was looking at. He had caught him looking in the same direction a few times already, but all Jaskier could make out were the Blue Mountains. So he rather watched the lines of the Witcher's thoughtful face.

“The path is my home...if one can call it that,” Geralt mumbled. Jaskier furrowed his brows, pursed his lips and looked back up to the stars, thinking.

“But... you said you travel alone. That must be... well, lonely. And a home isn't supposed to be lonely. Come on,” Jaskier gave Geralt a small encouraging smile, “you must have somewhere to go back to.”

Geralt sighed, careful not to look up. He probably shouldn't tell the Fae about the Wolf school and all their secrets, he wasn't supposed to, but he knew he would eventually. When Jaskier would ask the right questions often enough he would answer him at some point, maybe even by saying nothing. The Fae was clever and looking up and into bright blue eyes again would not help Geralt keeping things to himself. These eyes just did something to him... he just wasn't quite sure what it was or when it had started. But he probably shouldn't let the Fae get this close...

There was still the aspect of Jaskier knowing his name, of him being able to use it against Geralt. Now that the Fae had his powers back, Geralt started to slightly regret giving him his name in the first place, but it just had felt... right. And he wasn't feeling strange, was still in control of his own mind. He knew he could still choose not to answer the Fae... But he did anyway.

“There is a place, an old fortress, up in the Blue Mountains,” he slightly nodded his head to his left, north, “Kaer Morhen, the Wolf school, where Witchers used to be trained. The ones of us who are still left gather there for winter each year.” He saw the Fae nod out of the corner of his eyes.

“How many Witchers are there still and why did they only _used_ to be trained there?” Geralt could see Jaskier sit upright again, crossing his legs while fully facing the Witcher and he briefly wondered if the curiosity of the Fae could ever be sated.

“Only a few of us are left and they are not trained there anymore because it's no longer possible to create more of us, it... it doesn't matter.”

“Mh... it's strange, isn't it? I'm over two hundred years old and I've never even heard of Witchers. And now I'm stuck with one... the most grumpiest of all of them probably,” Jaskier joked. Geralt looked up at him again with one raised eyebrow. Humming he tilted his head and slightly shrugged his shoulders while glancing to the side. Jaskier hadn't met Lambert yet.

The Fae grinned but it soon faded again and he looked down at his hands, fumbling with some grass in his lap. “Can I tell you something?” Geralt did not answer, he knew Jaskier would start talking regardless of his answer.

“This is the furthest and longest I've ever been away from my home. My people have lived very isolated and hidden ever since the great cleansing, almost two decades before I was born. And my parents... well, my father and sister are very protective, especially since... the humans got her...my mother...”

It was years ago, decades, that humans had attacked them in the forest. They had help from a mage and his mother had tried to protect him. She had been too kind, had not wanted to spill blood and so they had gotten a hit at her first. Jaskier had still been young and had watched in horror as the mage had pierced her with a spear. Heartless and brutal, as if she'd been a feral beast...

He could not remember what had happened after. He knew he had screamed and then he had blacked out. When he had woken up there had been blood and flesh...corpses shredded into pieces all around him. His sister had been there suddenly, pressing him into her chest, blocking his view while he cried. Everything had happened so fast...

He sighed. It was long ago and he had made peace with it, still it was hard to talk about it. And he wouldn't...not in detail. But he wanted to tell the Witcher something about himself. Geralt had not asked for it and he probably wasn't even interested, still it felt good to be able to talk to someone who didn't already know everything about him, to just give away all the information he wanted to give.

Geralt watched as Jaskier swallowed and took a deep breath, before looking back up at the stars again, not meeting the Witcher's eyes, blinking away the tears that wanted to form in his eyes.

“But I'm not mad at them. At the ones who did that to her... definitely. But destiny gave them what they deserved. But I'm not mad at all of them. My father thinks different, but I think some humans _can_ be caring and loving... kind even. Just because there are some bad apples doesn't mean the whole bunch is spoiled, right?” Jaskier shrugged and a small hopeful smile appeared back on his face as he looked at Geralt.

Geralt silently looked at him for a moment and then nodded once. The Fae was clever but way to optimistic and naive. “Yes, but if one is spoiled it can spread more quickly than you think. Sometimes it already has before you even notice it.” He learned that the hard way.

Jaskier drew his eyebrows together at the pessimistic tone of the Witcher and shrugged again. “Mh... maybe you're right. I wouldn't really know to be honest. I've read a lot about humans but I haven't actually met a lot of them yet.”

A small cheeky grin started to spread on his lips as he continued. “I snuck into Posada a few times over the years but other than that... You know, I'm not even really allowed to leave the kingdom's borders let alone wander into the forest on my own, soooo...,” he bit his bottom lip while nervously glancing up at the night sky again, “my father will be pissed when I get back. Well, he probably will also be glad that I'm not dead but still... he will be mostly mad as hell. At the both of us, I guess.”

Now it was Geralt's time to draw his eyebrows together. “Great.”

“Oh, yeah, and while we're at it, I was thinking maybe we can just, you know, leave out the bit with the me-almost-dying-part when we tell about what happened....?

“Gladly,” the Witcher answered in a dry tone while Jaskier looked at him with a sheepish smile.

They became quieter after that, both of them staring into the fire in silence for long minutes while it crackled ever so often. Jaskier felt himself getting tired, his eyelids soon becoming heavy and he had to suppress a yawn. The day had been exhausting somehow, not only physically but also mentally and most of all emotional.

Still he did not want to go to sleep. The night was too peaceful and he did not want it to end just yet. He was calm and content, the lurking threat of the Leshen far away and temporarily pushed out of his mind. There were no monsters here and the spiteful speech of his father on how stupid and reckless he had been had yet to come.

One one hand, going to sleep would bring him a day closer to being home again, but on the other hand, going to sleep would bring him a day closer to having to stay home again....

“Go lay down and sleep, Jaskier.”

The dark voice of the Witcher made him open his eyes again. Jaskier hadn't even noticed himself closing them while still sitting by the fire.

“I'm not-,” tired, he wanted to say, but he was. There was no denying it any longer, “Ok, yeah, you're probably right... I should.”

Geralt silently watched as the Fae slowly laid down on his bedroll, curling in on himself and shifting under the light blanket for a while. He was facing the fire and blue eyes quickly fell shut again once he seemed to have found a comfortable sleeping position. But he was not asleep yet, the Fae's breathing and heartbeat were too fast still.

“It must be nice...,” Geralt heard Jaskier say, although it was more of a tired slur by now, “to travel the world all the time. There have to be so many different.... and beautiful places...”

“There's cruelty and monsters everywhere in the world,” the Witcher grumbled in a low tone before looking over at the relaxed face of the Fae, “but sometimes it may surprise you, yes.”

Jaskier did not answer for a long while and Geralt thought he had already drifted off to sleep when the Fae spoke up again. “What's your favorite place to travel?” he murmured quietly.

Geralt looked back into the fire and thought about the question for a few minutes. He thought about a snarky remark or about not answering at all before he did honestly.

“The ocean.”

“Mhh... I've never been there, I've read about it though...must be beautiful...”

“Mhm... you'd like it, the water is warmer there,” Geralt said with a teasing undertone and a small smile appeared on Jaskier lips.

“Good,” he quietly slurred back, “is' ma first stop then... whena go see the world... someday...”

After that Geralt could hear the Fae's heartbeat slow down a bit, his breath getting shallower. Slightly shaking his head a found smile formed on Geralt's lips. This man. Talking until he passed out from being too tired. Glancing up at the stars he sighed. _So much to an early night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For anyone who's interested: in this story the great cleansing happened around the year 973, Jaskier was born 987 and his mother died 1010 when he was 23 which is still pretty young for a Fae. I oriented myself on the Netflix timeline, the other dates are the same. 
> 
> Please leave a comment :) They give me so much motivation.


	12. Hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer but I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't written any more than that yet.  
> I don't know, I have a bit of a writer's block and even if I know where I want to go with the story I don't want to just force it down so the next chapter might take a bit longer. But I promise I will end this story. I hope you understand.

The next day was rather uneventful. They continued west, further into the forest, leaving the river-bend behind them. Jaskier mostly lead the way, his inner compass pulling him in the right direction. They weren't in a part of the forest that was familiar to him yet. Still he pushed some of his power into every struggling tree or withering plant he saw, in an attempt to gain the forest's favor.

The plants were grateful for his help, he could feel it but there was only so much he could do on his own. He knew the forest here wasn't in a particular bad shape but it also was nothing compared to the small region around the Fae kingdom that his people still took care of. It was lush, glowing and beautiful and not so... dull. But he also knew that it could be a lot worse, like the muddy swamp the Leshen had made his home at, with all those dead trees and plants. So he just took care of the worst looking plants for now whenever he stumbled upon one.

“Shouldn't you save your powers?” Geralt asked in gruff tone as Jaskier was tending to a young beech that had been infected by a fungus. He was standing in front of it for a few minutes now, both hands, slightly glowing with a blue hue around them, placed on the tree's trunk. Eyes closed in concentration, the Fae could still feel the Witcher's gaze on his back.

They still had not spoken about what had or had not happened at the river-bend yesterday and maybe they had both just silently decided and agreed to pretend that it didn't happen. Well, nothing _did_ happen. Jaskier was glad he had not listened to the small voice in his head because, _wow, that would have been awkward._ It had been really quiet today which was good. Except for the times it told him that, although Geralt seemed to be more closed off again than the last few days, the Witcher's eyes really had no reason to stare at him this often and with such intensity.

Somehow Jaskier seemed to have annoyed him again. _By destiny, the mood swings of this man..._

“I can still defend myself, don't worry. You don't have to play knight in shining armor again. I'm not using much power and when I let the forest know I'm a friend I will eventually get even more back in return, so win win.”

He could hear the Witcher grunt a low hum as he walked past the Fae. Jaskier decided to not let himself be bothered by the foul mood of the other man and slowly opened his eyes to look up the beech. Lifting off of the ground he circled it a few times while carefully running sharp fingers over the bark. With a small, satisfied smile he watched as the dark spots on the trunk disappeared and a few fresh, green buds appeared on the branches.

Pleased with his work he turned to look down at Geralt, who had not bothered to wait for him and was already a few meters ahead. “Could at least wait, though,” Jaskier mumbled to himself. Then an idea formed in his head and he couldn't help a treacherous smirk forming on his lips.

Geralt could hear the buzzing of the Fae's wings but did not turn around to check what he was doing and instead continued walking. They shouldn't waste time with this nonsense and if he just kept going, maybe it would make Jaskier hurry up a bit.

Deep down Geralt knew he was being unfair and a little too harsh. He was in a bad mood. He hadn't slept at all last night. And although it was not Jaskier's fault per se, he still couldn't help but blame the Fae for it. After Jaskier had fallen asleep the Witcher had lay down as well to get some rest. But every time he had closed his eyes his mind had decided to provide him with an image of sparkling blue eyes, framed by dark, wet eyelashes, staring at him.

So he had laid awake, despite being tired, angrily staring at the stars, until the sky had started getting brighter again.

This was not supposed to happen. No, he wouldn't _let_ it happen. He was not getting attached!

Humans often accused Witchers to not be capable of having any feelings and although he did not bother to correct them on this misbelief he knew it was exactly the opposite. They did feel. Pain, anger, everything, maybe even stronger than most humans ever could. Witchers were just better trained at muting their emotions, suppressing and ignoring them.

Feeling pain and fear was more than inconvenient for the job of a Witcher, anger made you reckless, curiosity made you careless, contentedness made you lazy and worry kept you from seeing the bigger picture and thus made you risk innocent lives. Getting attached to anything or anyone would only cause a Witcher to feel all of these and other emotions even more strongly and would need for him to push them back harder to not get distracted. He had loosened up once and it had only gotten him in trouble... had gotten Renfri killed. He would not make the same mistake twice.

Geralt sighed as his feet came to a halt. He should at least wait for Jaskier to catch up again. He listened as the hum of wings stopped. But even after a few moments he couldn't make out the familiar, feather-light footsteps of the Fae that should have followed and as he glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Jaskier was nowhere to be seen.

“Jaskier?” A puzzled look appeared on Geralt's face as he turned around fully, his gaze searching the forest. He turned his head to the right and then the left, carefully listening for anything odd, but found nothing. There was a small bird nearby, whistling a high pitched tune every few seconds and a bigger animal, probably a doe, rustling through the thicket a few hundred meters away. There were insects and a light breeze but no trail of the Fae. No sight, no sound, no smell. Which was... concerning.

Starting to worry Geralt carefully pulled out his sword from its sheath and held it up in defense, ready to strike if necessary. Then he slowly made his way back to the beech he had last seen Jaskier at. But slowly looking around and up the tree Geralt still couldn't make out a trace of the Fae.

“Jaskier?” he asked again, this time in a more hushed and pressing voice. _Damn it,_ how could he vanish like that? He had only looked away for like three seconds. “'I can defend myself' my ass,” the Witcher growled under his breath. What was he supposed to do now?

Geralt's head whipped around, his whole body instantly tensing up as he heard a noise to his right. It came from above and when he looked up the tree opposite of the beech he realized that the noise was a quiet snickering coming from Jaskier. The Fae was lounging on a thick branch, bare feet dangling four to five meters above the ground, his arms crossed over his chest while his left shoulder leaned on the tree's trunk. He clearly was trying to suppress a grin, maybe even a full on laugh, while Geralt glared up at him.

“That's not funny, Jaskier. Get down here,” Geralt snarled while he relaxed his body, glad that the Fae was fine but also mad for being made fun of.

“Or what, you continue without me like you did just now?” Jaskier grinned back teasingly but with a small, sad undertone, Geralt decided to ignore for now.

The Witcher just glowered at him for a few seconds before clenching his teeth and turned to leave with a small quiet growl.

“Oh come on, it was a _bit_ funny, you have to admit,” the Fae said while pushing himself off of the branch to softly land on the ground with both feet. Then he hurried after the Witcher.

“We promised to hurry. And I'm clever enough to not bail out on my end of the deal with the Nymphs,” Geralt said, which made Jaskier raise his eyebrows.

“Yeah, speaking of that. I'm not to sure about the 'clever'-part of that statement. I still wanted to say that since we left that place actually. Agreeing to a deal with a Nymph or a Fae without negotiating the details before hand is pretty stupid, I hope you know that. Kelleia could have requested _much_ worse from you.” The Witcher just gave a low hum as Jaskier continued his long over due rant on the topic.

“She could have literally made you her personal bodyguard or request you slay some humans or worse the fucking evil forest spirit all on your own, or-”

“You would have died. There was no time to _negotiate_ anything,” Geralt snarled in a harsh tone, interrupting Jaskier. It instantly made the Fae shut up and just blink at the Witcher's back. Then he pursed his lips and looked at the ground while silently trailing behind the other white-haired man. Geralt was right, he shouldn't really complain...

* * *

“Are we still walking in the right direction?” Geralt asked. It was their fifth day of travel and they had started heading more to the south this past hour. It was around noon and Jaskier was walking just two or three meters ahead of him, his wings shimmering in the rays of sunshine that were peeking through the trees.

“Yes, we are. Trust me.”

“Mh.”

Strictly speaking they hadn't even begun their journey heading in the right direction. The Nymphs had told them that the way around the basin to the south would be shorter to get to the Fae kingdom, but it was way rockier, leading over a foothill of the Fiery Mountains. So the way north from the basin had been an easier and probably a faster choice for a route.

“Anyway,” Jaskier continued his light chatter that had been going on for.... days if Geralt was honest. The Fae was really bad at shutting up for more than half an hour really. “As I was saying, we can't let you have an audience with the king looking like _that_.”

Jaskier pointed his right thumb over his shoulder without even looking back. It made Geralt draw his eyebrows together in confusion and he looked down at his own clothes for a second. What was wrong with them? The Fae continued before he could ask.

“I mean, not that they don't suit you, the black tones and armor really go well with that gloomy, stay-the-fuck-away-from-me-aura you got going most of the time, but they're a bit.... you know... dark.”

“No.”

“I was thinking maybe you're more of a red or yellow kinda guy...,” the Fae glanced over his shoulder quickly before tuning his head forward again, “Nah, maybe a dark...ish blue... some silver details, or-”

Suddenly Jaskier fell silent and his steps abruptly came to a halt, which almost caused Geralt to walk into the Fae. He quickly made a step to the side to avoid the crash and looked at Jaskier with a puzzled look.

“What now?” What stupid idea had come to the Fae's mind now? Dressing him in golden silk and flower-crowns?

“Shhh, do you hear that?” Jaskier asked in a whisper while staring at the ground and crooking his neck, obviously listening for something. Geralt's gaze instantly drifted from the Fae's face to search the forest in front of them while focusing his hearing on their surroundings. Then his head snapped to the right. Yes, there was something not far from them... footsteps, several people...

“Fuck.” It was but a low whisper from the Witcher before he grabbed Jaskier's arm and pulled him back a few steps, just as something or rather someone started to come into view. They were only about twenty meters away. Geralt internally cursed himself. He should have noticed them sooner but he had let himself be distracted by listening to Jaskier's mindless chit-chat about his choice of clothes.

They both each pressed themselves behind a large tree to stay out of sight but Geralt carefully peeked out from behind his hiding spot to watch the humans get nearer. There were three men, farmers, judging by their clothes, a woman and a small boy, somewhere around ten probably. So no bandits at least.

To his left Geralt noticed Jaskier getting a better look at their new company as well just as they walked past the Fae's hiding spot. The Witcher heard Jaskier suck in a silent sharp breath before pressing his back even closer to the tree's trunk, closing his eyes for a long second as he leaned his head back on the tree as well.

Geralt wanted to look out for the humans again but took a double take at Jaskier as his wings suddenly almost melted into his back in the blink of an eye. The pointed ears disappeared, sharp nails got shorter and the Fae's face in general suddenly seemed a bit rounder, softer... human. Only his eyes were still bright blue as they flickered over at amber ones before watching the humans, passing him to his right.

Jaskier's mouth was closed, lips pressed into a thin line while holding his breath but Geralt guessed that the sharp fangs most likely were gone as well. It was a strange sight but he decided to ask the Fae on it later and focus on their unwanted company for now.

They hadn't noticed Jaskier or Geralt even though none of the humans were talking. The Witcher had already caught a glimpse at their faces before they walked past them, pupils blown wide, their eyes just blankly staring ahead of them as if they had seen a ghost. They were taking slow steps, feet almost dragging through the dirt but their bodies seemed determined on where they were heading. Geralt couldn't make out any belongings or baggage on them which just added to the strange fact of people walking into the forest this far in the first place. He knew what that meant.

The humans didn't look back and as soon as they were out of ear shot Jaskier quietly asked, “Where are they going? Did you see their eyes?”

“I did. It's the Leshen, pulling them towards the basin,” the Witcher answered in a dark voice, his eyes still focused on the five people. They should wait a bit longer before continuing on their way.

Only a second later his eyes caught the Fae rushing out of his hiding spot and almost past Geralt, towards the humans. Luckily the Witcher managed to grab Jaskier's arm just before he could slip past him.

“Hey! Where do _you_ think _you're_ going?” Geralt growled and pulled Jaskier back behind the tree that was Geralt's hiding spot. He didn't let go of the Fae's arm though, holding it in a tight grip. Geralt could feel the tension in Jaskier's body and his hand slightly began to tingle where it touched the Fae's forearm, the sleeves of his blouse pushed up to his elbows. His skin was practically vibrating with magic.

“Well, we need to do something, obviously. We need to help them, they even have a child with them,” Jaskier glowered at the Witcher. His eyes flickered past white hair to look at the humans again before looking back at the Witcher's face in anger.

“You can't help them anymore,” Geralt shot back.

“But-”

“But nothing! They're lost. And I won't let you run after and follow them. It's too risky.”

Geralt was getting angry now. There was nothing Jaskier could do and it was stupid and reckless to even try. The risk of the Fae getting pulled towards the Leshen as well was way too high. It was not worth rescuing some humans who gave a rat's ass about the well-being of people like him or Jaskier.

They silently stared at each other in anger for a few moments, before Jaskier clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, pulling a strained face. He still was looking weirdly human, wings, pointed ears, claws and also his fangs gone, just like Geralt had suspected.

“Let me go,” Jaskier silently pushed through his teeth. Geralt was still holding the Fae's arm and only tightened his grip further, despite the magic beginning to feel like a thousand tiny needles piercing his hand. He watched Jaskier clenching his hands to fists and sucking in a deep breath before holding it again.

“No. Not if you're planning on being stupid and running after them.”

Geralt's anger quickly turned into confusion as Jaskier's arms began shaking slightly. Only a few seconds later the Fae sharply let go of the breath he had been holding, his hands loosened up and all tension left his body. Blue eyes flickered open again and in the blink of an eye Jaskier was back to normal. Sharp nails, pointed ears and shimmering, blue wings hanging from his back. He was slightly out of breath and just blinked at Geralt's chest a few times.

“Fine, I wont,” Jaskier finally promised with a small, reluctant voice.

He knew that Geralt was right. It was dangerous and there was nothing he could do, or at least nothing he could think of that he could do to help the humans. It didn't mean he had to like it though. These were innocent people, a child even. They had done nothing wrong, except probably getting too close to the Leshen's reach. They did not deserve this fate.

Jaskier could finally feel the grip of Geralt's hand on his forearm loosen but it didn't disappear completely. Only after blue eyes looked back and forth between the Witcher's hand and his eyes a few times did Geralt pull it back completely. Bringing his other hand up to his arm Jaskier rubbed at the spot a few times, trying to get rid of the warmth the Witcher's hand had left behind.

“Did I hurt you?”

Geralt's voice sounded almost concerned and Jaskier watched him take a careful step back, bringing some more distance between them again. The Fae huffed out a small laugh and looked back up at the other's face.

“Nah, I'm not made out of glass, Witcher.”

Then Jaskier's eyes shifted back to the people as they slowly disappeared in the distance behind trees and thicket. He sighed with a slight frown appearing on his face. As much fun as it was to travel with the man, Geralt had been right yesterday. They really should hurry. They had promised and with good reason...

“Mhhh,” Geralt grunted, still watching the Fae with a concerned look. “Speaking of 'made out of', what even was  _ that _ ?” he continued and made a gesture with his hand in the general direction of Jaskier's bo dy.  The Fae followed the gesture, looking quickly down his own body and back up with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, a glamour-spell... duh,” the Fae said matter of factly but decided to explain a bit better at seeing the still puzzled face of the Witcher.

“Well, we're not really supposed to just let humans see us. But it takes a lot of concentration and energy to keep it up like this. It's... kinda like holding your breath. You can practice, to keep it up longer but you can't do it infinitely. We usually use a charm if we need a glamour to hold up for longer periods of time.”

“Mh, maybe a warning next time,” Geralt nodded.

“Oh, come on,” Jaskier started with the sweetest voice he could come up with, “I know I'm stunningly beautiful, but I still look cute as a human, don't I? No need for a _warning_.”

It was meant as a joke, which was why Jaskier grinned at the Witcher in a teasing manner. And which is why his grin slightly wavered as wide gold-amber eyes stared at him like a deer for a full minute before quickly flickering down and back up over his body.

Then Geralt gave him an indistinct hum and quickly turned to walk past their hiding spot to continue on their way. Jaskier turned around as well to look at the other man's back. But he didn't follow him yet. The grin on Jaskier's lips was gone, replaced by a confused expression. He mindlessly touched the spot where Geralt had grabbed his arm again and bit his bottom lip.

Maybe he hadn't misread the situation as much as he'd thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments <3<3  
> Please take a few seconds to leave me some feedback if you liked the chapter, thank you :)


End file.
